Sasuke Uchiha Must Die
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: When three gorgeous gals Ino, Ten Ten, and Saskura discover they're all been duped by smooth-talking stud Sasuke Uchiha, they hatch a devious revenge scheme to turn the tables on him. And the new girl Hinata is bait. Will they win or lose Hinata instand?
1. Ch 1: New Town

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N**: Hey, Arrisa here. Yeah, I know I have tons of other stories to write but my mom locked our puter and now she forgot what is was. And that had all the stories on it so now I'm stuck. So I will write this story in the meantime with the Kingdom Hearts one. I can still write that one cause…well…I have one written in a book before I got it on here. : P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

**New Town**

A girl with bluish black hair with white-light purple eyes stood for a school photo.

'_In my 7th year of school, I realized…that I was invisible. But not really invisible, just you know…_'

"Anonymous. A-n-o-n-i-m-o-u-s. Anonymous."

"I'm sorry but that's wrong. W-r-o-n-g"

'_It not like I didn't try or anything. I'm just kinda a—_'

"Loser. L-o-s-e-r. Loser" a girl with brown hair said.

In the 10th year of school, the bluish-black haired girl takes a note from a boy behind her with dirty blonde hair.

'_Of course when it came to love…_'

"Pass it on" The boy said.

'_Yeah, that sucked too_'

She passes it onto a bright blonde haired girl in front of her.

The girl picks up a box and puts onto the counter. 'Although another thing was bothering me'

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hey" said a dark-haired boy that looked like a skater at the open door.

"Hi" she said.

"I'm Jasper and I live just next door. My mom sent me with these brownies or something" he said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Hinata. We just moved here, well yeah with all the boxes" she said.

"Holy jama lama" Jasper said. Hinata turned around.

_'Oh yeah, that other thing…my mom'_

"Hey there, I'm Kuranai" said a lady with black hair and red eyes.

Jasper takes the brownies forcefully from Hinata and walks up to Kuranai. "Hi, I made these for you" he said handing the brownies to Kuranai, "Careful, you're hot. I mean, they're hot…so hot"

Kuranai smiled at him.

_'She's never had trouble landing guys, only trouble with keeping them'_

A guy in a cowboy hat comes out of a car with Kuranai. He goes to slap her butt while she blocks laughing.

_'I used to keep track but I found it tiring. I forget how many she's gone through, over 30 maybe. Anyway, I just call them all…'_

"Hey Hinata, I'm going to be your new father" Many guys say at different points in life.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Skip"

"Ah ha ha, the name's Mike. Why do you keep calling me Skip?" a dark haired man with blue eyes said.

_'Cause sooner or later, that's what they all do'_

The man sneaks out of the house and runs away in Army uniform.

_'My mom has developed a very mature way to get over it. Chocolate…chocolate…and more chocolate. After that, we pack up and move to a new city. I guess there's one good thing of being invisible, I never have to do the whole sad good-byes'_

_'So here I am, in a new town called Konohagakure (Konoha)'_

Hinata sits on the bleachers during a basketball game.

_'It wasn't really easy, but in a few short mouths…I went from "sort of unknown" to'_

"Are you a nark?" a girl with dark hair and wearing a tie-dye shirt on said.

Hinata looked at her questionly.

_'But that's enough about me, it's not even about me. It's about him'_

A black haired guy with onyx eyes shots for a hop and scores.

_'Sasuke. Uchiha.'_

The crowd cheers while Sasuke and his team yell.

_'Let's face it. He is the man. Captain of the basketball team, his family's loaded…'_

Sasuke grabs the ball from the opposing team and heads for the hoop.

_'And he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god'_

A girl with long pale blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail yells, "Let's go Sasuke! Kill the Bobcats!" She sits down and whispers to another girl "Not the real bobcats. I mean, they're endangered"

Sasuke shots for a basket and the buzzer goes. The ball goes in without a problem. The crowd cheers yet again while the band starts playing. The cheerleaders get up and head out onto the court while the head CL who has brown hair that is in two buns, bumps into a girl with pink hair holding a mike. The girl with pink hair walks away and girl head CL scoffs.

The pink haired girl stands in front of a camera and says into the mike, "Sakura Haruno here"

Sasuke looks over at her and starts walking over.

"Its no question who's taking the Anbus to State this year" she continued.

Sasuke takes the mike away from her and puts his arm around her shoulder saying, "Sasuke Uchiha here, also known as "S-man", "U-dog" ----"

"U-dog!" said a guy behind them with brown hair tied back into a spiking ponytail wearing a ninja outfit.

"Some people called "U-money" but I'm best known as "El Capitan"." Sasuke finished and walked away.

Pop music starts playing as the cheerleaders so some moves. Three guys throw the head CL into the air, catching her and putting her onto her feet. She and the girls start doing a routine.

"Short skirts equal talent. Yay" the pink haired girl said to the guy holding the camera who had black bushy eyebrows.

"Ten Ten's hot!" said the spiking ponytail guy in the ninja outfit.

The girl in the stands with the pale blonde hair scoffed in disgusted.

The music stopped with the girl cheerleaders pointing at the head CL.

"Go Anbus!" she yelled with one hand on her hip and the other in the air.

**A/N: **ok, how was that for the start. I worked really hard on it so no rude comments plz. Anyway, do not ask me what a "nark" is, I have no idea. Also, if you haven't figured out who everyone is, well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for it. And if you didn't get what Head CL meant, it's Head Cheerleader. I just didn't feel like typing all that. Anyway, the next chappy should be up soon.


	2. Ch 2: 2, No 3 Girlfriends

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N**: ok this is the next chapter. Anyway…dahh! I have no idea what to type this time. I know what to type in the story just not here! Kaiiii!!!! So frustrating! Lol, I spelled it right and I didn't even need MW to fix it! Lol!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two:**

**2, No 3 Girlfriends**

In a restaurant, Hinata walks around wearing a uniform and carrying a notepad.

"Hey Hinata, table six" a girl told her.

Hinata looks around to see who's at it to find that is was _the _Sasuke Uchiha taking a seat.

'_I remember the first time I spoke to Sasuke Uchiha. It's not like he blew me away or anything'_

Hinata took a deep breath and walked over to his table, which happened to be table six.

'_I mean, I was totally in control'_

"Hi" he said smiling.

"Yes. I mean…no. I-I mean, y…" Hinata stammered.

"I'm…not quite ready to order yet. Thanks"

Hinata curtsy, smiled and walked away.

'_Please tell me I did not just curtsy. What was I thinking?'_

Hinata sighed.

'_Oh course a guy like that already has a girlfriend'_

Sasuke gets up and pulls a chair out for a girl with pink hair. She took it happily.

'_That's Sakura Haruno. She runs the school TV station, not to mention the Honor Society, Junior Achievers, 4-H club, Future Filmmakers of Japan, Big Sisters, Adopt-A-Shut-In, and…I think that's it'_

Sakura looks at Sasuke as he takes his seat and said, "I've decided to write a children's book"

'_Oh, and she's writing a children's book'_

Hinata walks over to the couple.

"Bata-**guriru chikin**" Sakura said.

"Mm! You are so sexy when you speak Japanese" Sasuke commented.

"Mm…Tsurete Yu-Anou Sasuke"

They both kiss as Hinata walks up to them.

"Oh, so you guys…want a minute?" Hinata asked.

They continue to kiss while Hinata walks away.

Hinata walks out of the backroom seeing Sasuke kiss a girl with brown hair in two buns.

'_Whoa, scratch that. He's got two girlfriends. That one's Ten Ten, Head Cheerleader. Sort of self-explanatory'_

"And Mayna's all like "Why don't we 'Stomp, Fight, Roar'?" Ten Ten said as Hinata walked over.

"Stomp, fight, roar?" Sasuke asked.

"I know!" she said while he scoffed, "I mean, at halftime? What a dud" and she picked up her menu. Sasuke takes it away from her.

"Two green salads, dressing on the side. Salmon Raman for her. Lobster Raman for me" Sasuke told Hinata.

"I love it when you do that" Ten Ten said.

"I love doing that"

"I love that you love that I love you doing that"

Hinata had a confused look on her face and she looked at Ten Ten.

"And…no need to rush between courses" Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of Ten Ten. He pushed his chair closer to Ten Ten. Hinata walked away with her mouth open. "That top...looks so hot on you. I bet it's even hotter off of you" Sasuke said and kisses Ten Ten.

Hinata comes out of the back to find Sasuke yet again getting seated at the same table with a blonde chick.

"Never been here before, babe…so I hope they have good vegetarian"

'_Okay, stop it. Three girlfriends. Okay, that's Ino Yamanaka'_

Sasuke and Ino look at the menu, "Oh no! Veal? I'm sorry. Let's just go" Sasuke puts the menu and gets up. "You know, if I wanted to torture animals I'd go to a medical lab"

"Hey" Ino said pulling him to sit again.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Which I would never do, cause they…torture animals"

'_Okay, I'm not passing judgment but, for whatever reason being a vegan teen activist is usually code for "easy".'_

"You know, for you, I don't have give up all meat" Ino said.

'_See, I'm not making this stuff up'_

"I don't get it" Hinata said to another girl with shoulder length brown hair, "I mean, these girls all seem so confident and cool. How so they not know that Sasuke's cheating on all of them?"

"He's a total operator" the girl said, "He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other." The girl chuckled, "And then he tells them that his father won't let him date during basketball season so they'll have to keep it a secret"

Hinata looks at her, "How'd you learn all this stuff?"

The girl starts crying, "I don't know. Just a guess." The girl walks away.

**A/N: **ok, if you're wandering where we are. We are in a Japanese restaurant. And if you're also wandering what Sakura said in Japanese. Well, here it is.

Bata-**guriru chikin = Butter-grilled Chicken**

Tsurete Yu-Anou Sasuke = as you say Sasuke

Anyway, there.

No, I do not know what Veal is so don't ask me. Anyway, I think this one was shorter then my last. Well…the next one will be longer, much longer. Anyway, hoped you liked my story and plz review!


	3. Ch 3: The Secret's Out

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N**: sorry, I did not forget to type this I just been really busy with school and stuff. I already have chapter 4 written up but I still have to type it. It was a good thing that I was sick today.

ok, I thank the ones who reviewed. They have made it clear that this story is being read. Thank god. Anyway, I would like to thank them greatly. You guys have made me want to write this story even more then I already have. As I read the reviews I felt happier and happier. Thank you guys very much.  I hope that those same people will keep reviewing and that more will also. Your reviews make me feel better and make type them quicker. Thank you very, _very_ much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three:**

**The Secret's Out**

In the cafeteria, people talked and gossiped. Most of the girls gossiped the lasted Uchiha news while the guys greet their friends as they came in.

"He did?" a girl said.

"Yeah, totally" another said.

Hinata sat down at a table full of girls. The girls packed up and left.

"What's up fellas?" Sasuke called to the guys.

Hinata looked over at him.

"What's up dog?" a guy said.

"Hey dude" another said.

"Yo, S-man!" a guy at a counter said and threw a water bottle at him.

A spiky haired blonde behind Sasuke who is his best friend said, "Aqua plz? And some popcorn" and with that he walked away.

"What's up girl?" Sasuke said to Ten Ten.

"Hey" she said. He gave her money and she gave him a pink ticket.

"Looking good" he said. He put the ticket into his pocket. Naruto came up and talked with some of the guys. Sasuke walked up behind Ino and she giggled. "Hey girl"

"Hey" she said. He signed a piece of paper. "Thanks"

Sasuke walked away and came up to a bake sale, which Sakura was managing. "You got something sweet for me?"

"Of course" she said and picked up a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting.

"I don't know"

She put her finger on the cupcake and took some frosting off. Sasuke looked around and then at her. She licked the frosting off of her finger. She smiled and walked out of the booth but he walked off.

'_Sasuke was confidant in his system of juggling girls. But even he couldn't anticipate the events of Black Tuesday"_

Sasuke smiled at a female teacher as he went up the steps. The teacher smiled and then groans after he pasted. She fell done and fainted. Sasuke looked back at her and then at this girl coming down the steps towards the teacher.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl said, "Coach Teosaki! Are you all right?" as she went down over to the teacher. Sasuke walks down the steps as the girl tries to wake the teacher up.

'_How was he to know that Coach Teosaki had an acute angina?'_

Sasuke rubs the teacher's back.

"_It wasn't Sasuke's fault. It was a pre-existing condition, and she stabilized and took an early retirement in Tokyo, Japan'_

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said putting his hand out for the girl to shake, she shook it.

'_Anyway, the point is…'_

'Couch Teosaki is in the hospital so we're combining all first period gym classes" a teacher said with brown hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail.

All the girls groaned as they came into the gym where a net was set up for volley ball.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We all hate each other" the teacher shouted.

"No, we hate you" Sakura said. The girls laughed.

"Okay. Janda, Arri, Manya, Sansa, Danlena and Karra, this side" the teacher yelled pointing to one side of the net.

"My name is Lucrelia" said a Goth who was called Danlena.

"On this side, I want Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, and…what's your face" the teacher pointed at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata. Hinata" Hinata told the teacher.

"Alright ladies…let's play ball!" the teacher shouted.

"You're Ten Ten, right? I'm Hinata"

"So?" Ten Ten said walking away.

The team have played a few balls and now the score was 2 – 0. The girls next to Sakura asked, "You weren't at the party last night. Where were you?"

"Well, this is totally on the DL. I mean, not fit to print" Sakura told the girl as Ten Ten caught the ball to serve. "I'm dating…Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura whispered. Ten Ten gasped and served the ball but at Sakura's head. It made a nice ping sound. "Hey!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry. It slipped" Ten Ten said.

Sakura stared at her for a few seconds but then turned to play. "Okay. Alright. I'm fine" Sakura stared to turn and said, "Alright everyone, let's play" and the ball hit her square in the face. That was an even louder ping and Sakura fell over while the girls laughed. Ten Ten smiled as Sakura got up. "You know what? That was no accident!" and Sakura poked Ten Ten right above the chest.

Ten Ten pushed Sakura away, "He's mine, stay away from him"

"Oh, you little brat!"

Ino put herself in between the fighting girls while holding the ball. "Oh! Girls! Peace and love! Come on! No guy is worth fighting over! Stop!" She said as the girls tried to get at each other. "There's nothing to fight about!"

Ten Ten pointed at Sakura ands said, "Sasuke Uchiha's mine"

The two girls split apart and Ino gasped. She threw the ball at Ten Ten in the stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ten Ten yelled.

Ino pointed at herself and said, "I am dating Sasuke Uchiha."

The other girls gasped while Ten Ten threw the ball at Ino, who ducked and it hit Hinata in the face who was standing behind Ino.

"Ow!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura slapped Ino as the teacher blow the whistle. Ino then slapped Sakura.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled as Hinata got up.

"She knocked her out" a girl said about Hinata.

The teacher huffed and said, "Let's get back to the game"

The teacher walked away and Ino yelled pushing Sakura. The three girls started screaming and shouting. Ten Ten pushed Ino, who fell onto Hinata.

"I said "Enough!" Stop it, Ino" the teacher yelled. Sakura threw the ball at Ino but hit the teacher in the head instant. Ten Ten picked up a bag of volley balls and hit Ino with them.

"Darn it, Couch! Let me at her!" Sakura yelled as the teacher held her back, "Just let me get them!"

"Put those balls down!" The teacher yelled as Ten Ten tired to hit Ino in the back with the bag. "Put those balls down!" the teacher yelled again. "Put down those balls!"

Ino went over to the basket of volley balls which was close to the fight and started to throw them. One of them hit Hinata in the face again. The Goth Lucrelia sat on the bleachers with her two Goth friends as they just watched the fight with blank expressions.

"Just stop!" the teacher yelled.

The teacher shouted and Ten Ten, Sakura, and shriek as Ino pushes the basket of volley balls at them, which had wheels.

Ino fell over and Sakura and Ten Ten hit her while the teacher tired to break it up. Hinata fiddled to get hold of the teacher's whistle and blows it. The girls stopped fighting.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instant of taking it out on him you're beating shit out of each other?!" Hinata yelled.

"Language!" the teacher shouted, panting and grunting to get up. When she got to her feet she said, "Detention. You…" points at Ino, "You…" points at Ten Ten, "You…" points at Hinata, "And you!" points at Sakura. She picked up the basket of volley balls and walked away, "Honestly!"

Hinata got up and walked away.

"Who is that?" Ino asked getting up, also walking away.

"I don't know. Nami…or something" Ten Ten said getting up also and walking away. Sakura grunts and gets up also walking away.

**A/N: ***sighs* that was tiring. I love writing this! Go Hinata! Anyway, DL means Down Low if you didn't know and want Sakura meant when she said "Not fit to print" she meant that it wasn't known and it wouldn't be anytime soon. I hope that I helped some people to understand what they meant. Also, Couch Teosaki is made up, I made her up. You should now who the replacement couch is, it was Anko. I just thought she fit well at a gym teacher.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the rest of the story. ^^ I know I am!


	4. Ch 4: The Other Uchiha

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N: **Lol, this one's not as long as my last. Well, yes, I will now be inducing Itachi Uchiha. If anyone out there hates Itachi. One, good for you, get a life. And two, I'll you got hating my brother. Cause as you can see, my user is Arrisa _Uchiha_. Sister of the moron Sasuke and the freak Itachi. I can't believe that I was the only normal one in the family. (Not really, my family here is pretty crazy as it is, now I have two freak brothers. Wow. By the way, I just think the Sharingan is cool and I wanted to be an Uchiha so don't think that I'm weird of anything. I'm just having a little fun ^^)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four:**

**The Other Uchiha**

The school bell rang and all the students left for home, well, almost everyone.

A guy with black hair tied back into a pony tail was standing in the library sing loudly and off-key. Hinata walked in and looked at him but still walked over to a table. As he sang on, Hinata dropped her books on her table thing that might stop him, which it didn't. As he continued singing, Hinata took off her shoulder bag and set in onto the table. She took some books out and then looked back over at the guy who was still singing away from her. He didn't seem to notice her just yet. He turned around, "Shut it you- Shit" she whispered, taking off his head phones. Hinata giggled. She smiled at him as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Um…sorry, its, uh…" he tried to explain.

"Cheap Trick. I understand" she said.

"Yeah, yeah it is"

"Yeah, you can't really hum to Cheap Trick"

"No, once you've started you're kind of obligated…to…to belt it out" he said looking at his feet. He looked up and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah" she whispered. Hinata felt kind of uncomfortable and she turned away to look at her books.

"I'm Itachi"

Hinata turned to him.

"You're from…Chemistry right?" he asked.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm-I'm Hinata" she said sitting down. Itachi nodded.

"So, um, where is everybody?" she asked.

Itachi look at her questionly as he put his books in his bag.

"Detention?" she stated.

"You-you came early to detention?"

Hinata stared at him, "Oh, um, well, it's, you know…"

Itachi sat down at his table.

"I would hate to m-m-miss a minute of being…detained" Hinata explained. Itachi smiled and so did Hinata.

Suddenly in the hall, they hear Sasuke's voice, "Hay babe"

"Hey Sasuke" the girl said who had read hair and glasses. She was wearing a zipped up tank over her shirt.

Sasuke pulled down the zipper and said, "I had great time with you on the beach"

The girl smiled.

Hinata sighed in disgust.

"Oh, wow. That's not, uh, usually the reaction he gets from girls" Itachi said.

Hinata looked at him.

"It's generally, more like a…" Itachi started making the sounds that girls do when they see Sasuke.

Hinata giggled as he did this.

"Yeah, okay" Hinata giggled, "…Jerk isn't really my type"

"Yeah, you're right. He can have his jerk moments"

"Oh. I thought he was you guy's god, or whatever"

Itachi pushed his laptop down, "You're close. He's my younger brother"

"Oh. So you're the other Uchiha" she exclaimed.

"What is that? Is that like, "The Loser Uchiha"?"

"Oh, no, no. That's not what I meant. I just…you just don't look…"

"Hot, buff, or capable of inciting an all-girl smack down?" he said getting up, "No, you're right. Naw, it's-it's cool"

Hinata was surprised at this, but she really didn't mean it as "The Loser Uchiha". She also didn't get why she said he didn't look hot…she kinda thought he did.

"I'll let you in a secret though" he interrupted her thoughts, "My mom…always said that I was special on the inside" he got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Good for you" Hinata said. Itachi looked back at her and nodded after a while. "Yeah" he left.

Hinata smiled to herself and began to do her work.

**A/N: **Lol, this one was fun to write. Anyway, if any of you thought it was cheesy, I could really care less! Also, yes I know I used that girl Sasuke met in Shippudan but the thing is, I can't remember her name XD and I don't care if I did. Lady's a freak! Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters. Wow, 2 chapters in one day. YAY!


	5. Ch 5: Sharing Something Special

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N: **Oh my god! I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to not put up any chapters in probably over a week but I went on a vacation with my family. And that meant no laptop! Man was I mad and sad that I couldn't put it up for over a week. But I finally have been able to get on and get it done. Yeah, we got back and after a day I got back, I went straight to the laptop and started typing. I hope you enjoy it and I'm really, _really_ sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five:**

**Sharing Something Special**

In the school cafeteria as the end of the day, Ten Ten walked up behind Sasuke while sliding her hand along his back. "Sasuke?" she said and he looked at her, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure" he told her and turned back to the guys, "Later guys"

"Later man" said a boy with spiky brown hair and a red triangle on both cheeks.

"So, what's up?" Sasuke asked Ten Ten as they walked away.

"In PE today, some loser said that she went out with you" she said and leaned onto a wall.

"Really? And you believed her?"

"No, I mean. I don't know. You can't have a girlfriend-"

"In basketball season" Sasuke finished, "But…" Sasuke put his hand on the wall above her. "If I could…you know who it'd be"

Ten Ten smiled and Sasuke looked around. They both leaned to kiss, which they did. They parted.

"You know. I don't know why girls say stuff like that" Sasuke said, "I mean, I think they're just jealous of what we have. Because we share something special" Sasuke leaned in. "Something we don't have to label" he whispered.

Naruto came in and saw these two. He smiled and walked over to the group of boys Sasuke left.

"You know, it's…it's an unspoken bond" he continued, "And I love how secure you are"

"Alright" said a teacher with spiky grey hair and a mask hiding his mouth. "Detention has begun. I'll be right back" he said as he left the room. "And no talking!"

Ten Ten and Ino sat at the same table but seats apart while Sakura said at her own table. Ten Ten turned in her seat to face Sakura and said, "So, I talked to Sasuke"

Sakura turned to her and so did Ino. Hinata tried to do her work.

"It was sweet" Ten Ten continued, "He felt bad for you"

Hinata looked up.

"He said that you were jealous because…we share something special. Something we didn't have to label because it's—"

"Because it's out unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?" Ino asked.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it?" Sakura joined in.

"Because you're the only girl for me?!" they all yelled together. They all gasped and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Damn!" Ten Ten exclaimed, "He said the same thing to all of us"

"Figures" Ino said, "He makes up with up…and then he hooks up with us…"

"You guys hooked up?" Sakura whispered.

"Sasuke and I share something special"

"Oh what, that you've both been in your pants?"

"We share a vegan/non violent out look on life"

Ten Ten coughed saying, "Hippie slut"

"Oh nice, Ten Ten. It's not like everyone doesn't know that Little Miss Cheerleader _brings _it on"

Ten Ten squeaked, "Look—"

"You too?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke and I belong together"

Sakura sighed unbelievably.

"He _is _the Team Captain, and I _am _ the Head Cheerleader"

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Ino chuckled, "What kind of cheerleader?"

"Oh, like he

D take wither of you two seriously!" Sakura said.

"Do not lump me with her" Ino said.

"Oh, so what, now you're better then me?" Ten Ten said.

"Shut up" Hinata said quietly but not quiet enough.

The girls stop arguing and looked at her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Excuse me?" Ten Ten said.

What?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked up, "Sorry. S-sorry"

"You have something to say?" Ten Ten asked.

"Uh, no. It's none of my business"

"What?" Ino asked.

Hinata thought it over and sighed setting down her pen. "Okay, let me guess. Does her always use pet names like "Baby" and "Sweetheart". Yeah, it's not out of affection"

The girls continued to look at her as she explained.

"It's so he won't mix up your names"

Sakura sat up straighter while Ino looked at the floor.

"And-and he's all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship"

Both Ino and Ten Ten stop looking at her while Sakura stared at her like she was being told she was going to die soon.

"A-and the whole arrangement was your idea so you fell guilty that he cheated" Hinata finished.

"Oh, my god. You're dating Sasuke, too" Ten Ten exclaimed.

"No, uh…no. I just knew a guy like him. Skip"

"She's right. I mean, he's always making me feel guilty" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Ino agreed.

"It seems to me that if a guy treats you like that, it—" Hinata said.

"You'd break up with him. Blah-blah-blah-blah" Ten Ten said turning to her text books.

"Sasuke would have another girlfriend in a second" Ino stated.

"No, I didn't say "break up". I'd get even" Hinata interrupted.

They all stared at her. Ten Ten broke the silence, "Who are you?"

"I know!!" Ino yelled, "You're that girl who wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!"

"No, I—" Hinata started.

"Then you got taken away for bulimia"

"No"

"Fat camp"

Hinata chuckled, "No, my name is—"

"Hey! No talking!" the teacher yelled as he came back in.

Hinata waited a second, "My name is—"

"No! Talking!"

Hinata had her mouth open and she looked away. Ten Ten glanced at her. Sakura twisted her hair and also looked at Hinata. Ino looked back at her. They all looked away and got to work.

Hinata laid on her bed as she did her homework.

"Hey honey!" Kuranai called and walked into the room. Hinata looked up as her mom went through her closet. "I have to hurry. I've got a…a big date tonight"

"Drummer?"

Kuranai chuckled, "Doctor". She pulled out a green jacket and pulled it on, "Well, veterinarian…Technician"

"So you're dating a dog nurse"

Kuranai chuckled at the comment, then pointed at Hinata for a second, "You've…got a friend at the door" and with that she left the room.

Hinata looked up, "What?!"

Hinata walked down stairs and looked out the open door.

"Have fun, girls!" Kuranai called as she left in a jeep with a dude with black hair.

A pink haired girl looked up at Hinata from the doorway, "Hinata, right?"

"Yeah. Hinata"

The door bell rang and Hinata opened the door to find a girl with brown hair in two buns standing there.

"I wanna bring down you-know-who" Ten Ten said.

Hinata opened the door yet again to see a blonde standing there.

"Normally, I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals but in Sasuke Uchiha's case, I'll make an exception" Ino explained.

Hinata smiled as she came in.

_In Hinata's room._

"I don't even know him" Hinata said.

"So?" Ino said, "You don't know anyone. You're like the Swiss. You're neutered"

"Uh, it's neutral. Hinata, if the three of us tried this alone, we would kill each other. You brought us here. You showed us that we have something in common" Sakura stated.

"Exactly. We all want to kill Sasuke Uchiha" Ten Ten said stepping forward.

"Wow" Hinata exclaimed.

The three girls looked at each other and then back at Hinata.

"Okay" Hinata squeaked.

**A/N: **wow, this really is long…and it took me forever to type! I really hope you liked it. Oh, do not ask me what _neutered _means. I have no f**king clue XD Hmm, I wonder how this will be in the next chapter. I still haven't finished writing it yet. Still have to watch that part in the movie and write it down. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	6. Ch 6: Undateable

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** ok, so that's 4 for Itachi and 3 for Sasuke who want Hinata to end with. Wow, Itachi's winning at the moment. XD you guys are goin to be so happy! Since I wasn't able to get on for the weekend, I did some writing and wrote 8 chapters! Yes, all the way to chapter 13. I still have to write 14 and type these but I will try and get them up as fast as I can ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six:**

**Undateable**

At the beginning of the school day, the four girls walked into a room with Sakura leading.

"Learning Center?" Ino asked, "Who knew this was here?"

Ten Ten looked out the window, "Look at him, struttin' his stuff like he owns the place"

They all looked out.

"Well…he does" Ino said.

"For now" Sakura said, "This way"

They all followed her except Hinata. She stared out the window for a minute then followed.

In a dim room, Sakura opened an iron gate, "Don't touch anything"

"Wow" Ino exclaimed.

"You spend way too much time in after-school programs" Ten Ten stated.

"Thank you" Sakura said like she took as a complaint. They all came in to a big white screen on the wall with a projector. Sakura messed with it, "Ino, can you get the lights?"

Everyone set their bags down and Ino looked for the light switch but with no luck.

"It's the remote…" Sakura told her. Ino still couldn't find it. "Labeled "Lights"…" Sakura said. Ino found it right in front of her on a table and turned off the lights.

Sakura took off the cover for the projector, "Okay, you guys. Let's go"

On the screen was "Konoha Close Up" in big letters with a cartoon version of Sakura next to it.

"Please pay attention" Sakura said, sitting down by a computer, "And all cell phones off"

A picture of Sasuke appeared on the screen.

"Hinata…do your thing" Sakura said.

Hinata looked around, "My thing? Oh, okay" She got up and stood in front of the screen. "What…is it that attracted you to Sasuke…?" she asked.

"Hinata, I like where you're going with this. Okay girls, we need to define Sasuke"

Hinata sat down.

"He's is a statue wrapped in a painting in a frame of muscles. But what makes him tick?"

Ino and Ten Ten looked at the picture.

"Is it that charm? Is it that smile? Is it that pale skin? What is it, girls? Dig deep" Sakura asked.

The both stared at the picture then looked at Sakura.

"It's everything" Ino said.

Sakura looked at the picture but then back at them. She turned to the computer and started typing.

"It's his eyes…his lips, his chest, the…the way that, when he holds you his whole body kinda tightens—"

"Uh, we all know what happens when boys get happy" Ten Ten said.

"Not what I meant!"

"You guys, save it for Sasuke, okay?" Sakura said, "Look, back to the point. We all agree he's hot"

"So, what do we do?"

Ten Ten spoke up, "Well, in cheer, we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence, makin' them feel lame"

"I don't think this is a case for "U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi"

"Shut up"

"Ten Ten, as much as I hate to admit this…you have a point" Sakura said.

"Right" Hinata said, "And-And since Sasuke's game is that he always has a date…to get even with a guy like that, you make him…undateable"

"Yes" Sakura whispered and typed something up, "Undateable. A systematic destruction of all that is Sasuke Uchiha" She pressed a button and the picture of Sasuke exploded and disappeared.

"Girls…" Ino said, "I think I have an idea"

Ten Ten smiled.

In the forest, Ino brushed some hair out of the eyes of a shirtless Sasuke. "I'm telling ya, babe, you could make your looks work for you" She turned around, "Don't you think, Ronar?"

Ronar looked up from his camera.

"You know, Ronar knows my mom and he shoots for Suna, Mist, Rock" she said walking over to Ronar, "And of course he's done all my yearbook photos since middle school on recycled paper"

Sasuke felt uncomfortable with not shirt on in the middle of the forest.

"Okay, Sasuke" Ronar said, "The trick is to just relax and behave naturally, yeah?"

Sasuke shrugged and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Now pout for me Sasuke! Pout!" Ronar shouted, "More pouting, yeah!"

Sasuke did the best he could.

"Oh, yeah, I love you!" the camera flashed, "I love you. Now make me hate you! Hate me!"

Sasuke glared at him and all that other stuff. The camera flashed again.

"Yeah! Oh, Yeah! Oh, you hate me! Oh, you have me, Sasuke! Nice, nice, nice! Now you're a tree. It's windy. Shake your braches!"

Sasuke put up his arms.

"Big storm, Sasuke!"

_Click!_

Sasuke waved his arms.

"Big storm. Bigger, bigger, bigger"

Sasuke smiled cause he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Now hate me, Sasuke. Hate me!"

Sasuke looked confused but did as he was told.

"Oh, you have me, Sasuke!"

_Click! Click! Click!_

People gathered and sat in the chairs waiting for a movie to start in the Town Cinema. Sasuke walked with a girl with long black hair that reached down past her knees. She had it flow down her back but at the end it was tied. They walked down the aisle together.

"It is so amazing that you're into sculpture. It mean, what are human beings here for if not to, you know…make…demons and stuff out of clay" Sasuke said.

They sat as she held a cup of pop and he held a bucket of popcorn.

"Really?" I'm so glad you feel that way" she said.

"Totally" Sasuke smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

On the screen, a picture of Sasuke appeared with the words "Just another" above it and "Cute face" next to it.

"Hey, isn't that you?" the girl asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth for a minute, then said "I do some part-time male modeling"

She looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah"

She looked back at the screen, "I didn't know that"

The screen went black, "Can I have a sip?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" she handed him it and he took a drink. He gave it back and the screen lit up again. This time it showed a different picture of Sasuke with words saying "Or the face of" above it and "Canital Herpes?" next to it. Everyone in the audience groaned. Sasuke was still looking at the girl when she said, "Umm..."

Sasuke turned to the screen, "What?! No, I-I don't have that"

The girl sipped her pop. The screen changed again with a picture of Sasuke smiling and with his arms in there air. The words this time said "There's nothing cute about: Herpes" above it and "I know I have it" next to it. Some people groaned while others laughed. The girl gasped as she was drinking and put her hand over her mouth, looking at the cup. Sasuke looked at the screen wide eyed and his mouth open wide. He turned to her while still holding her hand over her mouth.

"Rin…I-I-I don't have that!" he said.

She got up "God, ohh. Don't touch me"

Sasuke also got up.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me" she walked away.

"Rin, wait!"

The crowd groaned. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and Hinata sat on the landing above Sasuke laughing.

"Rin!"

A girl yelled, "That's him!"

Sasuke looked around at everyone and the then waved his hand at the screen. "What? No, that's not real" Then he pointed at himself, "I only model as a guy with herpes"

Some people started shouting at him while some others laughed divisively.

Ino tossed some popcorn at him and other joined in. Sasuke got out of his row and headed for the door but not before hearing a guy say, "Goin' to the free clinic, Uchi?" People kept throwing popcorn at him.

'_Rule #1 in warfare'_

Sasuke walked across a stage to a man and the man gave him an award. People clapped as he stood towards the crowd.

'_Never underestimate your opponent'_

A girl yelled to Sasuke, "Oh, I love you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke spoke into the mike, "I don't personally suffer from the STD…" Sasuke waved his hand to six teens sitting on the stage in chairs, "But one in five young adults do" He looked at his award and put it over his head, "And I am proud to give my voice to the silent"

The crowd stood up and clapped.

"That's right, baby!" He yelled to the crown, pointing at them.

Sasuke went to walk off the stage but then he shook the hand of a girl and she hugged him, saying "Thanks"

**A/N: **wow, finished. I typed this up in one day XD Yay me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and wait for my other chapters. I still have 7 more to type up that I had written and 8 more to write from the movie. Man this is tiring but I will keep this up and keep it goin till the end ^^ Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	7. Ch 7: New Plan

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** its 7 for Itachi and 4 for Sasuke wow 0_0 oh, I was thinking. I watch a few more movie trailers with the Naruto character and that has made me want to right them but also some others. I was thinking of the Mummy, Forbidden Kingdom, Stardust, Hellboy, The Seeker and Disturbia. But I'm not sure which one I will do first. I'm only going to be doing two stories at once. This one and another, will you guys help me. My brother said I should do The Mummy first but I would also love to do that others first. If you would like to know the cast for those six movies, ask me in the review and I will tell ya ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven:**

**New Plan**

In Hinata's kitchen, Hinata grabbed 4 cans of coke form the fridge. "Okay, it should've worked. I mean, are we missing something?" She said and set the cans onto the counter Ino and Sakura were sitting.

Ten Ten walked over to the dining table and said, "I am. My social life"

Kuranai walked into the room with a paper bag in her arms, "Hey!"

"Hey, Ms Yuhi" Ino greeted.

"Kuranai, please" she set the bag onto the counter as Hinata opened a can of pop. "So, what are you girls up to?"

Ten Ten sat sown and Ino glanced at Hinata. "Destroying a man" Sakura said smiling.

"Ohh, who do I make my check out to?"

"He's totally indestructible" Ten Ten said, "We give him herpes, they give him an award" She grabbed a can.

Sakura showed Kuranai the picture of Sasuke on her laptop.

Kuranai looked at Hinata. "Fake herpes, Mom. N…It was a whole refutation thing" Hinata said, "It's a long story"

Kuranai looked away, "Sure. Yeah, the old "Fake herpes, reputation…" thing"

"You know, um…I can unpack the groceries if you've got…stuff" Hinata said.

"I get it. All right" Kuranai grabbed a can and started to walk away, "Play nice girls" and she walked out of the room.

Ino turned to Hinata "Okay, your mom is so hot!"

Hinata took stuff out of the bag, "She does Yogalates. Sakura, what are you always typing on there?"

Sakura stopped typing and looked at her. "Oh, lists…normal stuff, same as everyone" She looked at Ino, "I have my "To Do" list, my "Goals" list, my "Contingency" list" she looked back at Ten Ten, "My "Observations, my "Notions", which of course are very different"

Ten Ten looked up at her disbelieving as she screwed a top off of a small white bottle.

"Because "Observations" require a topic sentence" Sakura continued as Ino stared at her. "And "Notions" do not" she finished. Hinata regretted asking. "Normal stuff"

"Right, normal" Ten Ten said.

"Totally" Ino said as Ten Ten shook a pill out of the bottle.

"Well, at least I'm not medicated" Sakura snapped at Ten Ten.

"Excuse me. This is an all-natural beauty supplement"

Sakura scoffed while Ino got up.

"What are you taking" Ino asked walking over to her. Ten Ten sighed and haned the bottle to Ino. "Estrogen? Ten Ten! They torture innocent horse for this. It's made from their pee"

"Peeing isn't torture. Menopause is"

Sakura scoffed again.

"I steal it from my mom. Guys take steroids to get pecs. I just want to go up a cupsize"

"I don't think it works like that" Hinata said, "It stopped your natural hormone production"

"Yeah, and when you run out" Ino said, "You're gonna grow a mustache and a penis"

Ten Ten tossed the pill onto the table, "Are you serious?"

Ino smiled and took the bottle of pills to her seat.

"Okay, you guys" Sakura said, "We've gotta get back to Sasuke"

Ino sat down, "Okay. What we need is one major hit that's gonna to crush his whole macho thing, you know" she set the bottle down, "We need him to understand what it feels like to be us"

Sakura nodded.

"Right" Hinata said, "And what's for terrifying to a man then," she picked up the bottle, "not being manly?"

Ino and Ten Ten smiled while Sakura stared at her. Sakura chuckled.

In the gym, a male couch with black hair cut like it was from a bowl and fuzzy, bushy eyebrows said, "I wanna see a three-man weave from the center" as Sasuke took a drink from his water bottle. He ran back onto the court, setting his bottle down on the water container. "Two hands, Lee!" the couch yelled, "You too Kiba! All right, keep it goin' now"

"All right, here we go" Naruto yelled.

"Neji, you too. Come on. Pick it up" Gai shouted.

Ten Ten walked over to Sasuke bag and opened his "Bulk Up" jar.

"Better, Uchiha"

She opened the bottle of Estrogen and poured it into it, which Ino had grounded up. She put the bottle into her bag and got a cup to get water with.

"Take a drink, you guys"

Sasuke ran over to Ten Ten, "What's up, babe?"

"Hey" she said.

"How're you doing?"

"Good"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his "Bulk Up", opening it.

Ten Ten walked to the other side of him, "Um, are you tryin' to bulk up?" she asked as he opened his water bottle.

"Yeah, Couch has me drinkin' 'em twice a day" Sasuke fluxed.

"Oh…not working"

Sasuke looked at her.

"I mean, the slim look works for some guys but…" she patted his arm, "you're definitely losing tone"

Sasuke looked at his arm, "I'm losing tone?"

"Yeah. Maybe…you should double up doses"

Sasuke looked at his bottle and then back at her, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the heads-up, babe"

Ten Ten smiled and walked away. Sasuke blew a kiss and looked away. He put maybe 5 or 6 spoons full into his bottle and shook it. He drank from it with many glups.

**A/N: **Ok, I know Sasuke probably wouldn't flux but it was in the movie and I just had to put it in. I found it so funny and I liked the way Heather looked at him. XD anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did ^^ Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	8. Ch 8: Lab Partner

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** ok, well. I did ask for you guys to pick a movie that I would write while I'm writing this one…only one person voted so the movie that I'm goin to write next is Stardust. I will be posting it along with this, It will still be called Stardust but I'm thinking of adding sumthin at the end, like Naruto style or Hinata's tale. Still not sure but its all good. Oh, and its 7 for Itachi and 5 for Sasuke. This will be so much fun ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight:**

**Lab Partner**

Hinata sat at a lab table wearing safety goggles as Itachi walked up behind her, "Hey"

Hinata looked back, "Oh" she took off the goggles chuckling, "Hey"

"Hey, can I ask you a favor? Um, I'm-I'm in need of a lab partner. I was with…I was with Kisame, but…he got burnt pretty badly in an experiment, so…"

"Oh. Well, before I say yes, how exactly did he get burnt?"

"Uh, well, that is open to interpretation because he will say that it was my fault, but I clearly said" Itachi said and put hiss hand in front of him like he was talking with someone else, " "Dear God, man, you're on fire. Run for your life" "

Hinata chuckled saying, "A clear warning"

"Yeah"

Hinata nodded, "Okay. Well, uh, you can start by measuring 40 milliliters into that graduated cylinder" pointing at it.

"All right"

He said and grabbed a beaker filled with clear liquid. He then grabbed the cylinder and started pouring it into it.

Hinata was messing with thing something and then turned to him, "Whoa, slow down"

Itachi stopped and moved his hand away from the cylinder. "Huh? All right"

Hinata chuckled, "Get down at eye level"

Itachi went down onto his knees.

"And wait till the bottom of the meniscus is at the line" she said pointing. She leaned down next to him.

"I'm-I'm sorry. The meniscus?"

"Wait till the curvy part is at that doodad" she pointed.

"All right" Itachi said and picked up the beaker again. He started to pour the liquid into the cylinder.

"Slowly" Hinata's hand hovered over Itachi's, "Stop right…" her hand fell onto his. "…there" Itachi looked at her and then moved his hand to get it from under hers but end up tipping the cylinder of liquid onto his pants.

"OH!" they both said together.

Itachi backed up as Hinata put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, God! I…" Itachi said.

"Oh, my gosh!" Hinata said.

Itachi waved his hand at the spot where is spilled (which was near his crouch XD), "Shit, I spilled it!" he looked up at Hinata, "What do I do? What is this?"

"Sodium chloride suspension" Hinata smiled.

"Oh, God. I have to get…"

People looked over at them.

"Ow, it's burning" Itachi said and moved like he was in pain.

"Oh, really" Hinata asked, "Cause, uh, sodium chloride is…"

"It's burning"

"Salt water"

Itachi looked at her and sighed shaking his head. "Oh. Well, okay" He straightened up, "Then I didn't burn myself. It just kinda…" Itachi put his finger in a beaker and flicked water at Hinata, "looks like I peed"

Hinata gasped and he chuckled. He did the same thing to him, "Hey!"

A teacher walked by the class room as the two messed around with the water. He stopped.

"Hey, all right" Itachi said, "All right. This is just silly" Hinata laughed. "This is—"

"Hey!" the teacher that was walking by shouted, "Cool it"

Itachi put his hands up. The teacher left. "Yeah, Hinata. Geez, cool it"

Hinata looked at him smiling. He smiled also as he looked down at her. They looked at each other for a minute but looked away with Itachi showing a little, _little _shade of red on his face.

**A/N: **Nooooo!!! Why are all the chapters with Itachi so short! I am not doing this on purpose! I'm just going with the movie! Well, anyway, you guys get to see how Sasuke acts after a few weeks of the "Bulk Up" (estrogen powder) works for him at the basketball game XD you're goin to love it!

I always forgot to mention this XD well, the only reason Hinata has Science with Itachi is cause she's too smart for the science in her year so she had to take it in a higher year. Itachi is like maybe 3-4 years ahead of her while Sasuke is only 1. I just wanted to say this before I forget again XD

Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	9. Ch 9: Sasuke's Sensitive Side

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** I am so sorry! I lost the little book that I had written the chapters in and I wasn't about to write it all again. One, it's a waste of paper and two, I worked hard on that. Anyway, I have typed up the next 3 chapters including this one and I'm going to put them all up one after the other. This is my way of saying sorry to all my readers. Really, I'm so, so sorry. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine:**

**Sasuke's Sensitive Side**

The crowd cheered as Sasuke dibbled the ball towards the hoop. He jumped and made a backwards slam-dunk. The guys on his team came up to him and did high-5s.

"What?" Sasuke said loudly.

The band played as Shikamaru walked slowly around throwing rubber kunai lazily at the crowd. The Goths just sat there as the crowd stood and cheered. The other team was called Akatsuki had the ball. The dude with the ball was being blocked b Sasuke. They moved across the court and the guy with the ball shoved Sasuke back. Sasuke rubbed his chest but got back in the game. The dude shoved him again.

"Lay off!" Sasuke said straightening up. "That's sensitive" he rubbed his chest again.

"I'm sorry princess" the guy said.

Sasuke played defense.

"Did you chip a nail? Really, how many times do I have to flush before you go away?" he passed the ball to another player.

Sasuke stood up, "Play clean" they bumped each other. The dude caught the ball when it got passed to him.

He didn't dibble but looked at Sasuke saying, "Hey, if I wanted to listen to an asshole, I would've farted"

Sasuke gapped at him, "That's an awful thing to say" Sasuke pushed him.

The referee blew the whistle, "We got a technical foul: 23 with a push"

Hinata mouthed "Did you see that?" while pointing at Ino who was smiling in the crowd.

"He started it" Sasuke tried to reason with the ref, "He's bein' mean" Sasuke looked around him in disbelief at what he just said.

Sakura looked up at Ten Ten and they smiled.

Sasuke when through a bag and took out a chocolate bar. Choji walked up to him as he pulled the rapper off.

"Dude, that's mine!" he said. He was the water boy for the team, "I got low blood sugar!"

Sasuke took a bite, "I need it"

Naruto came over. Sakura was taping the whole thing.

"Do my things look fat in these shorts?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto and Choji looked at him strangely.

The whistle blew and Sasuke ran out onto the court with Naruto behind him.

'De-fence! De-fence!" the crowd chanted.

Sasuke dibbled the ball but looked tired.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted for him to pass.

Sasuke looked over at him but tired to get past his defender.

"Sasuke! Come on, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "What? Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"I'm open!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine!" Sasuke shouted and tossed the ball at him but a player form Akatsuki took it.

Sasuke and Naruto ran after him.

"You see? Now look what you made me do" Sasuke asked.

Akatsuki scored.

Gai groaned and yelled, "Time, ref!" the whistle blew. The team gathered around him. Sasuke came up starching his arms. "Sasuke, you okay?"

Sasuke looked up at him, "Yeah. Why? Don't I look okay? Cause I feel okay. I feel fine. I'm great" Sasuke did a kind of defensive look, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying focus. We got one minute left on the clock to finish this game"

"I'm in it"

Gai put his hand in the center. "On three" the team put their hands on top of his, "One-two-three"

"Anbus!" they yelled.

The crowd cheered as they get back on the court. Sasuke took the ball and ran towards the hoop but someone on the Akatsuki got in his way. He jumped but the guy hit his face against Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke almost got the hoop but it hit the rim. Sasuke fell on to his back and the crowd gasped. Sasuke coughed as the player of Akatsuki who was in Sasuke's way got up with his headband over his eyes. He pulled it up. Gai gasped and ran over to Sasuke.

"Uchiha. Uchiha, are you okay? Can you finish the game?"

Sasuke sat up, "No" he said it like he was about to cry. Gai looked at him. "I-I-I'm anxious and bloated and…my nipples hurt"

"Don't be a pansy-ass! We need ya. Get up. Let's go"

"No! I won't!" Sasuke said getting up. "I'm, i-i-it's always me. W-w-we need you, Sasuke. Let's go, Sasuke. Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke!" and he stomped his feet. "You're always yelling at me but you never listen to me"

Gai stared at him.

"What about my feelings?" Sasuke said crying. She looked around and ran out of the court.

Hinata had her hand over her mouth.

'It was a kill strike'

"Leave me alone!" he yelled and left the room.

'And it landed with shock and awe'

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino walked up the steps of a new school day. They smiled proudly to each other.

'Thanks to us, girls would no long be under the reign of Sasuke Uchiha's charm'

Tenten, Sakura and Ino walked away from Hinata, all alone.

'He had finally fallen from grace and we were on top of the world'

Sasuke walked into the hall.

"Bye, guys" a girl said and left.

"Yo, what's up, guys?" Sasuke said holding his hand in the air for high-5s. They looked away from him shaking their heads. Sasuke put his hand down and walked away.

Hinata looked at Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"Naruto" Sasuke said and walked over to him.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Mm-mm, mm-mm" and walked away.

The four girls smiled.

Sasuke walked up to his locker and opened it. A girl with bright orange hair tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her, "What you did on that court last night…was the most courageous thing I've ever seem any man do"

Sasuke smiled.

The girl went through her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "This is my peer-counseling hotline. Give me a call anything you walk to talk" he took it and she leaned up to his ear, "I stay up late" she whispered. She walked away swinging her hips. Naruto came over and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

Later that day a girl with short brown hair and purple highlights said, "A real man knows how to feel. I want to fell a…real…man"

In the workout room, a girl with long black hair and blue highlights said to Sasuke, "If you ever need a shoulder or a hug or, you know…" she traced her fingers down his chest, "Anything…I'm here"

Sasuke groaned and looked away. He sighed and looked at her.

**A/N: **Yay! It's finished! I'm so glad my dad found this little book. Now I can continue with my story. Plz tell me how you liked it! Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	10. Ch 10: Hinata's Turn

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** I know that I haven't been putting up chapters but this the second of the three I said I would put up for ya. I really hope you enjoy it and forgive me for not putting any up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten:**

**Hinata's Turn**

'Rule #2 in warfare, never, ever, underestimate you opponent!'

Sasuke called to Tenten, "Hey, sweetie" he walked up to her, "Can we talk? Look…I know I wigged out last night"

Tenten nodded.

"My peer counselor says I need to look into my emotional responsibility"

Ino stood where Tenten was but at a different time.

"So, I've been doing so "me work" and, uh, it's really been clearing things up"

"Hmm"

"And, well, you know there's only one girl for me"

Sakura stood where Ino was but at a different time.

"But…I don't think that girl's you"

Sakura gasped.

"I mean, we hand a fun run"

Tenten looked away.

"You know? I'm just ready to find something deeper, more complex"

Ino gasped.

"So…we good?"

Sakura shook her head and slapped him.

Tenten slapped him.

Ino slapped him.

Tenten walked away as Sasuke watched after her.

Hinata played a CD into her radio when her door to her room swung open. Ino walked in, "Well…he dumped be" she sat on Hinata's bed.

Sakura came in, "That shallow teme thinks that I'm not complex?" she sat into a chair.

Tenten came in behind her, "You, like, invented complex" she shut the door.

"I'm so depressed, I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex" Ino said.

They all looked at her.

Ino looked at them, "Oh, my god, I'm such a slut!" she banged her head against the wall behind her on accident, "Ow!"

Hinata and Tenten sat and they all laughed. "Oh God!" Sakura said.

They all laid on Hinata's bed eating peanut butter, chocolate, strawberries and other stuff with large bottles of coke.

Ino poured some chocolate on a strawberry, "I can't believe I ate meat for him! I'm mean, it was fish" she made a face of disgusted, "Still, I don't eat anything with a face"

"Mm, try this. It's really good" Sakura said. Ino ate it.

"Chocolate on chocolate" Tenten said.

"Oh, yeah" Ino said nodding.

"Chocolate is Sasuke Uchiha…of all snack food" Sakura said.

"What, it's got to get with every candy on the shelf?" Ino asked.

Tenten laughed.

"No, no, no, chocolate makes everything better" Hinata said, "My mom says that it can even mend a broken heart"

"You know, I was thinking…" Tenten said sitting up, "Instead of doing all this…we should have just broken his heart"

"What?" Ino said.

Sakura sat up, "Tenten, that's pretty genius"

Hinata nodded, "Except he broke up with everyone"

"Not everyone"

They all looked at Hinata, "What? I-no"

"Mm-hmm"

"I cant do that. I don't even like him"

"So?" Ino and Sakura said together.

"You're not really gonna be dating him" Sakura said, "You'll be pretending"

"Exactly" Ino said.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. 'I'm not as pretty as Tenten', 'I'm not that smart as Sakura', and 'I'm not as…experienced'."

Ino laughed and Sakura pushed her in the arm gently, "It's true" Ino whispered.

Hinata looked down.

"But you have us. And we can make you into anything" Ino said, "If we combine…all of us, we can make him fall in love with you—" Sakura looked at Ino, "I mean really fall in love—and then we'll yank it all out from under him!"

Hinata stared at her as she said all this.

"This is gonna be so good!" Sakura said. Ino nodded.

Hinata spook up, "No, it's just not gonna work. I…"

"Hinata, look" Tenten interrupted, "I know you think I'm just a superficial cheerleader but…I do have feelings…and they got crushed because of your idea"

Hinata looked at her.

"I used up all my mom's estrogen pills and now she looks like Bernie Mac"

Sakura stifled a laugh, "Sorry" she whispered.

"You guys, I—" Hinata started.

"You know what? Forget it" Tenten said getting up and grabbing a bottle of coke, "You couldn't pull it off anyway"

"Let's go" Sakura said and she and Ino got up, "Oh, well"

"All right" Ino said.

Tenten opened the door.

"Wait" Hinata said. They all looked back at her. She chuckled and whispered, "Just tell me what to do"

"Yes!" Ino shouted.

"Oh!"

They all piled onto the bed. Hinata chuckled again.

"Ha!" Ino laughed.

Hinata put her head in her hand but looked back up.

"Now, the first step is so easy" Tenten said, "There's one thing Sasuke Uchiha can not resist"

In the gym, the cheerleaders were getting ready for practice. Hinata followed Tenten.

"Okay, girls" Tenten shouted, "This is Hinata and she'll be taking Karin's spot"

"What?" the girl with red hair and glasses said.

"Well, you know, you've got that bum leg and everything. Sorry!"

"But it's just a sprain. The doctor said I'd be better in a week"

"Maybe next year, kiddo. You fought a good fight, though. Okay, pyramid!"

Karin gasped but walked away, angry.

"Hinata, you're on top"

"What?" Hinata asked surprised.

Tenten pulled her towards the others where they were getting ready.

"No, no, no. I get dizzy in high heels"

"Come one! Sasuke loves girls on top"

Hinata looked at her strangely.

"Of the pyramid! Hello! Trust me, it's an honor. Kin's been waiting three years to get up there. Right, Kin?"

Hinata tried to get up and grabbed onto Kin's head of long black hair.

"Yeah, you go ahead"

Hinata struggled to get up, almost hurting Kin, almost.

"It's your first day. You earned it"

"Okay. Up-up-up!" Tenten shouted.

Kin jumped up in front of Hinata and stood on the guys' hands at the bottom.

"Good"

Hinata went up behind Kin.

"Straight legs"

Hinata put her feet on Kin's shoulders.

"Nice and steady. Big smile"

Hinata was standing and she gasped, "I did it!" Hinata twirled her arms saying, "Anbus Attack!" and then pyramid fell. Everyone yelled while Hinata screamed. Everyone was in a pile on the ground, "Sorry"

Tenten walked over, "Well, if you can crush Sasuke like you crushed Kin…" She offered Hinata a hand, "I think we got it"

Tenten and Hinata walked out of the gym with Tenten wearing the cheerleader outfit that said "Anbus" on the chest and Hinata wore a red strap shirt also with "Anbus" on the chest.

"Don't be scared. Be strong" Tenten said, "The most important thing to a cheerleader wears is her attitude" Tenten looked around, "Watch this"

Hinata stopped. Tenten walked with her hand on her hip, swinging her hips as she did. "That's hot!" a guy said. And she placed her hand on the wall sexily.

"I can do that" Hinata said as she did the same.

Sasuke came up behind Tenten, "Tenten, we're cool, right?"

Tenten looked back at him, "What?"

But he then wasn't paying any attention. He was watching Hinata. "Who's the new cheerleader?" he nodded his head at Hinata.

Hinata did a cheer and hit her hand on the wall, making her knuckles crack. "Ow" she whispered.

"That's Hinata" Tenten said.

Sasuke crossed his arms and chuckled, "She's cute"

"Not gonna happen" Tenten stated, "She's not into high school boys" she crossed her arms and walked over to Hinata. Sasuke scoffed.

The two walked away. Sasuke smiled.

"That's it?" Hinata asked.

"We just planted the seed"

"What did he say about me? Did he say anything?"

""Cute"."

Hinata gasped, "He said that? He really di—. Uh, oh, my gosh"

Tenten stopped and looked at her while she stopped also.

"I-I mean, you didn't even introduce me"

Tenten put her hands to her sides.

"Should I go talk with him? I-I'll go…no?"

Tenten grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the girls' restroom.

"What?"

Tenten put her in front of the mirrors and sinks while she banged on two restroom doors. Sakura and Ino came out of them.

"Okay, emergency meeting" Tenten said, "I think we're sending Hinata in before she's ready"

I…I'm totally ready" Hinata said.

"Really? Tell 'em what Sasuke said about you"

"Oh, what, about me being cute? Oh. No, it's just a comment. If anything, it's an insult. I know he's just getting ready to use me"

"Hinata, I'm confused, but I thought you said you had experience with guys like this" Ino said.

"I do. I-I've watch my mom date a million and one of these guys"

"But have you ever dated one?"

"Have you even dated a Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten asked.

"Have you ever dated…anyone?" Sakura asked.

"Define 'Anyone'." Hinata said.

Ino gasped.

"Oh, my God! I'm totally not ready! I'm gonna blow this—"

"No, no, no, no. You're gonna be fine" Sakura said.

"All right, stop, stop" Tenten said.

"Okay, look, you'll be fine, okay? You just gotta remember to be cool and…collected"

"Yeah" Ino said, "Be caring and passionate"

"Be proud and…" Tenten joined in, "Aggressive"

"You've got to make him chase you, okay?" Sakura said, "If it's easy…he'll move on. Do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm. Yes, I-I have it" Hinata said, "It's totally under control"

"Okay" Sakura said, calm again, "So…he really said you were cute?"

"Yeah. I mean, that's what Tenten said and—Damn it!"

"Okay, okay, look. It's not that hard. Um…when he speaks to you count to three in you head before you answer him"

"Don't show any interest" Tenten added, "Don't even look at him too much"

"Hm" Hinata said.

"Yeah, no" Sakura said, "You got it?"

Hinata stayed quiet.

"I said do you have it?"

"I was counting to three"

"Not that slowly" Ino said, "We don't want him to think you're retarded"

"Um…sorry" Hinata said as some girls came in.

"It's my bad" Ino said and left after Sakura with Tenten behind her as Hinata went into one of the restrooms.

**A/N: **Well, I had fun writing this one but my favorite was the last chapter, chapter 9. XD loved it and Sasuke was so funny!I just noticed something and was wondering, is Karin's hair really red or black? Cause I've seen pictures of it being black but also it being red. It's very confusing, so if anyone can tell me, plz do.If anyone wants to know, "Teme" means "Bastard". Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	11. Ch 11: First Meeting

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** okay, this is the last of the three chapters that I typed which I will be putting up all at once, one after the other. So, I hope you all forgive me for all long update. DX I told you that I lost my book but now I found it and now I can get back to work ^^ enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. When I do _"This" _in the middle of the chapter, it's Sasuke. You'll understand when you read it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11:**

**First Meeting**

Sasuke leaned against the wall as girls walked out of the gym later that day. Hinata came out with Tenten, talking. Sasuke pushed off the wall and came up behind them, "Hey"

They looked back at him and Tenten left Hinata. Tenten put up 3 fingers to remind her.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke said, trying to see if she remembered him.

'One, two, three' Hinata thought, "Hi"

"So…you be new" Sasuke said, walking down the hall with her. Sakura walked a few meters behind them.

'One, two—'

"Well, not "new" new, but…new to cheer"

'One, two, three' Hinata opened her mouth to talk.

"Okay, don't tell me" Sasuke said stepping in front of her, "Tell me Friday night…at dinner"

Hinata was speechless.

"I'm captain of the team. You're our new cheerleader"

Sakura stood at her open locker and tapped it all on tape.

"I'm obligated to buy you dinner. School rules"

"Thank you, but I'm gonna have to pass" Hinata said and began to walk away.

Sasuke turned to her as she did, "You busy, or…?"

Hinata turned and walked backwards, "Sure. I'm busy. Nice to meet you. Bye" and she turned, walking away.

"What?" Sasuke whispered to himself. He looked around and sighed, walking the other way.

In the science lab Itachi sighed, "Uh…you know, there's actually a pretty decent music scene around here" he said to Hinata, "You know, if I ever know…"

Hinata looked up at him from her work.

"You know, I mean, if I…ever hear of a good show…" He looked at her, "I could maybe…you know, I could…I could let you know…"

Hinata stared at him and then smiled.

"About that show"

"Where are you supposed to be?" the teacher asked.

Hinata and Itachi looked up to see a boy with glasses and holding flowers at the door which they were right next to.

"You don't belong in this class"

"I-I'm just suppose to drop these off" the boy said. He walked up to Hinata and handed them to her.

"Thanks" Hinata said as he left. She looked back at Itachi surprised.

Another boy came in with the same type of flowers, white lilies.

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you?" the teacher asked.

The boy also gave them to Hinata.

Hinata took them with her mouth open in surprise.

Another guy came in with flowers.

"Whoa! Hey!"

Two others followed.

"What's going on h…What's your name, kid?"

Many others came in, also with flowers.

Sasuke's voice came over the P.A. "Attention, fellow students. If Hinata is out there in Loudspeaker Land, my number is 555-6467"

Many girls in the class wrote down the number.

Sakura watched the tape she took of Sasuke asking Hinata out.

"'I'm captain of the team. You're our new cheerleader'"

Hinata messed with some of the flowers she got as Sakura watched.

"'I'm obligated to buy you dinner. School rules'"

"'Thank you, but I'm gonna have to pass'"

"Uh, how'd you guys get this video?" Hinata asked as she walked over.

Ino was watching with Sakura and Tenten was texting on her phone. Sakura looked up at Hinata, "I've been documenting our efforts"

Tenten walked over, "Great! Make a video" she sat down in a nearby chair, "Maybe Sasuke'll get a role on "The O.C."."

Hinata clapped her hands and Ino giggled.

"It's our expose" Sakura said, taping Tenten and Ino. "We're gonna show everyone the real Sasuke Uchiha. And how we broke his…" She turned it to Hinata, "Heart" Hinata smiled, kinda.

"It'll be Prime Time Uchiha" Tenten said, "Hasta la vista, mother f—"

"Stop!" Sakura shouted.

"Now, that's good" Ino joined, "Do it like this"

Sakura turned it to Ino.

"Sasuke"

"_Hey sweetie"_

"There's only one guy out there for me…"

"_I just don't think that girl's you"_

Tenten joined in with Ino, "And you are not"

Sakura also joined and they all said "Him!"

"_We good?"_

"We are so gonna neuter him!" Ino shouted, "Hinata, do one"

Sakura turned it to Hinata.

"Uh" Hinata started, "Sasuke, there is only one guy out there for me. But you are not him?"

"No, don't hold back" Tenten said, "How do you want to be a cheerleader with no attitude?"

"I…don't want to be a cheerleader"

"Hinata, everyone wants to be a cheerleader"

Ino stifled a laugh.

"Come on, you got to show it!"

"Sasuke" Hinata started again, "there is only one guy out there for me" She said with an attitude, "But you are not him"

"No" Ino said while Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Hinata, this is fore every guy out there that's lied to any girl" Sakura said, "Okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"Okay, action" Sakura whispered.

Hinata swallowed, "Sasuke Uchiha, there is only one guy out there for me…but you are not him"

Sakura stared. Ino smiled.

"Damn. You are gonna be a legend" Tenten commented.

"Yeah" Ino added.

Hinata laughed.

Hinata walked in the fall looking a binder of papers. Sasuke got up from sitting on a bench and grabbed a book. He walked up next to her. She looked over at him and she looked up, "Oh, hey" he said.

"Hey" Hinata said smiling.

"Did you like the flowers?" He closed his book after she closed hers.

"Uh, yeah, if you're…into that sort of thing"

"Cause…I didn't get a phone call:

"I didn't have a pen" and she walked away with Sasuke standing there speechless.

**A/N: ^^ **God, I'm done. I really hope you all enjoyed it and all the chapters I put up. I look forward to all of my readers' reviews and what they have to say. If some of you want to yell at me, I kinda deserve that XD it is my fault that I lost the book.

Anyway, would anyone like me to write a story after I'm finished with this one? I've been thinking about that now after I found the book. I have a big list of stories/movies to write but I can't think of which one to do. There will be a list of the stories I have thought of doing on my profile. So just message me if you have an idea of which one I could do next.

Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	12. Ch 12: Brotherly Advice

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** Looks like you get to have another chapter in the same day ^^ Good for you. My mom still hadn't hooked up the internet so I need something to do when I get bored so I typed this XD maybe I'll catch up with my writing. Oh, no! That's not a good thing! Cause if we catch up with my writing, then you'll have to wait even longer for the next chapters cause I have to write them and then type them DX not good! Maybe I'll stop typing at chapter 14 and then wait till I get to chapter 19 on writing. Then type again till 18 and then finish the story on writing, then finish the story on typing. Then I'll be finished with the story. Hmm…maybe I should stop typing now, this A/N is getting pretty long XD Okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Brotherly Advice**

Sasuke walked into a room with Itachi listening to music on his CD player. Sasuke sneaked up behind him and pulled on one of his headphones, "Ichi!"

"Oh" Itachi turned and then took off his headphones, "Hey"

"Sasuke laughed, "Hey"

Itachi put his headphones down on the table.

"So, you're lab partners with Hinata, right?" Sasuke asked sitting down, "You talk. What's her deal?"

Itachi took a deep breath, "Yeah, I don't know, man. I don't think she's your type though"

Sasuke looked away and back, ""Girl" is my type"

"All right, well…then-then maybe, uh, you're not her type"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She's into stuff like old school Antic Café" Itachi reasoned, "She listens to obscure pod casts. She reads Scoot Westerfield. You know, she's…she's deep, man"

"Dude…I'm deep" Sasuke stated, "I'm dating the Poetry Club"

"Oh" Itachi whispered.

The next day.

"So, Sasuke asked you to spy on me?" Hinata asked standing at the entrance to school with Itachi.

"Yeah" Itachi said walking with her, "He heard we were lad partners so he's having me tail you and find out what I can"

They stopped as Hinata tried to get he begs right, while holding 5 of her books in her hand.

"Although, I am suppose to be playing it cool and not give anything away"

Hinata was still trying, "You're, like, the worst spy in the world"

"Or am I the best spy in the world? Who's waiting by the phone and who's chatting up the girl?"

"That's true"

"Eh?"

Hinata dropped a bag, shouting in pain.

"I have a kink" she said as he picked up her bag, "I have a kink in my neck" he put it over her head but it fell again.

"That's probably those new cheer muscles of yours"

Hinata laughed, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Uh, a little bit, yeah" he said putting the bag over her head again. They looked at each other for a minute without moving.

"Um…sorry" Hinata said.

Itachi picked up some of her books and handed them to her, "Yeah, uh…"

"All right"

"These are your books"

Hinata grabbed them with her arm, "Yeah. I'm gonna go. "Go, fight, roar""

"Yeah, right. Yeah"

"Bye" Hinata left.

"Shit" he whispered when she was out of earshot.

**A/N: **DX all the chapters with Itachi are so short. Don't be mad at me, be mad at the movie. They made them so short! DX I don't like it all that much. I wished at least one will be long. I just remembered something that I've been wanting to say. If you all are wondering why Hinata is in a higher science class, it's cause she's really smart. She knew and pasted the entire science test in her grade so they put her in Itachi's. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	13. Ch 13: Hinata in Control

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you'll get for a long while. Sorry, but my mom is going away for 6 weeks at most. This means no excess to the internet. When she does get back, I will probably have all the chapters written down and then have them all typed up. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. I will work hard on to write other stories as I'm waiting. I'm writing two other stories as it is, Stardust Hinata's Tale and The Cheetah Girls. I am also thinking of writing Twilight and Lord of the Rings. So I'm going to be pretty busy and have much to give to ya all when I get back. So plz be patient and you will be rewarded for it ^^ I'll miss all my lovely readers and your reviews, but plz, don't stop reading my stories. See ya when I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Hinata in Control**

The Anbus were mow playing the Ninja Warriors and winning. Sasuke jumped for a slam dunk and got it.

"Here we go, Anbus! Here we go!" the cheerleaders shouted.

Sasuke ran past them, "Yeah, baby"

Hinata walked over to Tenten.

"Defense!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Hey" Hinata said to Tenten, who looked at her while still cheering, "I think I totally blew it with Sasuke"

Tenten stopped cheering.

"I mean, he hasn't even looked at me since I turned him down"

"Relax. Hinata, this is going to work. I promise"

"H-how do you know?"

"I just know. I promise" Tenten said and motioned her head behind Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Sasuke said as he dribbled the ball on the spot behind her. She turned to him. "How you doing?"

"Good. How are you?" Hinata said as Sasuke pushed a defender off him.

"Not so good" Sasuke said, "See, I like this girl, but she doesn't know I exist"

"Uchiha! Get in the game!" Gai shouted.

"I'm baring my soul, here, couch"

"Sasuke, I understand and respect your emotional needs…" Gai said. Hinata glanced at Tenten. Sasuke threw the ball onto the court.

Someone caught it but Sasuke said, "Ball!" and the guy threw it back to him. Sasuke went back to Hinata while dribbling, "So, Fridays we usually go out to the beach, watch the sunset. You should come"

"U-uh…" Hinata stammered and glanced at the clock.

"Come on, S.U.!" Shikamaru shouted. There where 5 seconds on the clock with Anbus of the score 63 and NWs of 65.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said, looking at the clock.

"Uchiha, shoot!" Gai shouted.

"If it'll make him shoot, okay"

Sasuke moved as two of the NWs bumped into each other and shoots. The buzzer sounded the moment the ball left his hand and it went in, winning the game.

The crowd cheered and Hinata and Tenten screamed. In the crowd, Ino pointed at Hinata mouthing, "You". The team put Sasuke on their shoulders.

"Anbus are number one" he yelled.

Sakura stood in front of a camera with a mic in hand saying, "After Thursday's game, it's no question which Hinata H. had taken the school by the storm capturing the full attention of the school's greatest prize…"

Lee came up behind Sakura and her up.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura shouted.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" the crowd chanted, "Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!"

Hinata and Tenten cheered.

In Hinata's room, Tenten tried to snap on a cam onto Hinata's bra strap, "Sorry. I've never done this before"

"You put it on her bra?" Ino asked, "Guys, he is gonna find that in, like, the first five minutes"

They all looked at her.

"Or not"

"Ino, can you speak into the cleavage?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" Ino bent down, "Hinata's boob cam. Testing, testing. Hello"

Sakura showed them a little TV she had in her hands, "You guys"

Hinata gasped, "Oh, my gosh"

Tenten started messing with Hinata's hair.

Ino moved back and forth from the cam, "Waah…waah"

"Okay"

They all laughed.

"Okay" Hinata said putting her bathrobe over the cam.

"You know" Tenten started, "If we play our cards right…we can keep this going all the say till Sasuke's birthday"

"That may just work" Sakura said, "See?"

They all looked at her except Hinata.

"I've already made a projected Heartbreak Timeline based on Sasuke's average conquests compared to Hinata's rising Cool Factor"

Hinata sat down next to Sakura on the bed, "Hmm"

"So, it leads up to two events"

They all watched as Sakura messed with her laptop.

"The away game and Sasuke's birthday party. Now, I say out best chance at heartbreak is to see how much he cares about Hinata"

Ino and Tenten smiled.

"So we test him at the away game and then we crush him—"

"At his party" Ino said.

"Bingo" Sakura and Ino high-5ed.

"How do you know he's going to have a party?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you're so new, it's cute" Tenten said, "Okay. Sasuke's birthday is, like, homecoming combined with prom combined with MTV Music Awards"

Hinata scoffed.

"So are you ready for him?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Okay, so, um, I play hard to get. I-I count to three. I've got it"

"No. That's when you were playing hard to get. You're going out. He's got you"

"So I count…to four?"

The girls sighed.

"Oh, my God. I don't know what I'm doing!" Hinata shouted getting up, "I mean, this is a really bad idea, you guys"

Sakura got up onto her knees and banged Hinata on the forehead, "Chill out!"

Hinata gasped.

"Look, you're with three girls who know how he operates, okay?"

Hinata rubbed her forehead.

"You'll be fine"

"Okay, I'm going to be Sasuke" Ino stated, "Tenten, be Hinata"

"I don't want to be Hinata. You be Hinata" Tenten said.

"Can I be Hinata" Hinata asked.

"Fine, left Hinata be Hinata" Sakura said, "Just go"

"Okay" Ino said walking up to Hinata and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Baby, it's your lucky day…'cause I'm going to take you out tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know" Hinata said, "Where do you want to go?"

"No!" Sakura shouted, "He's not in control, remember? You are. Right?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Now, try it with me. Honey, you know I'm all about what makes you happy. So, what movie? Anything you want"

Hinata thought for a moment, "What do you think I want? And don't be wrong"

Sakura looked at her and then at Ino.

Ino smiled and glanced at Tenten. Tenten looked at her, smiling also.

"Kapow" Sakura said as they three of them made finger guns and acted like they shot it.

"Nice" Ino said.

Hinata gasped and then clicked her tongue, making a pose.

They all laughed.

"Okay" Hinata said.

"These" Ino said handing Hinata some clothes on hangers.

"Okay, wait, it can't hide the camera" Sakura said.

"Cleavage" Ino said, "It's going to go in the sweater"

Hinata looked into the mirror in front of them.

"It'll be perfect. We'll hide it under this"

**A/N: ^^ **Another chapter, yay. Now everyone, I will be gone for a while so the story's going to be kinda delayed. All of my stories. So, all of my readers, plz be patient and I will get back to ya all as soon as I can get internet. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	14. Ch 14: PG13 Date

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you'll get for a long while. Sorry, but my mom is going away for 6 weeks at most. This means no excess to the internet. When she does get back, I will probably have all the chapters written down and then have them all typed up. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. I will work hard on to write other stories as I'm waiting. I'm writing two other stories as it is, Stardust Hinata's Tale and The Cheetah Girls. I am also thinking of writing Twilight and Lord of the Rings. So I'm going to be pretty busy and have much to give to ya all when I get back. So plz be patient and you will be rewarded for it ^^ I'll miss all my lovely readers and your reviews, but plz, don't stop reading my stories. See ya when I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Hinata in Control**

The Anbus were mow playing the Ninja Warriors and winning. Sasuke jumped for a slam dunk and got it.

"Here we go, Anbus! Here we go!" the cheerleaders shouted.

Sasuke ran past them, "Yeah, baby"

Hinata walked over to Tenten.

"Defense!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Hey" Hinata said to Tenten, who looked at her while still cheering, "I think I totally blew it with Sasuke"

Tenten stopped cheering.

"I mean, he hasn't even looked at me since I turned him down"

"Relax. Hinata, this is going to work. I promise"

"H-how do you know?"

"I just know. I promise" Tenten said and motioned her head behind Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Sasuke said as he dribbled the ball on the spot behind her. She turned to him. "How you doing?"

"Good. How are you?" Hinata said as Sasuke pushed a defender off him.

"Not so good" Sasuke said, "See, I like this girl, but she doesn't know I exist"

"Uchiha! Get in the game!" Gai shouted.

"I'm baring my soul, here, couch"

"Sasuke, I understand and respect your emotional needs…" Gai said. Hinata glanced at Tenten. Sasuke threw the ball onto the court.

Someone caught it but Sasuke said, "Ball!" and the guy threw it back to him. Sasuke went back to Hinata while dribbling, "So, Fridays we usually go out to the beach, watch the sunset. You should come"

"U-uh…" Hinata stammered and glanced at the clock.

"Come on, S.U.!" Shikamaru shouted. There where 5 seconds on the clock with Anbus of the score 63 and NWs of 65.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said, looking at the clock.

"Uchiha, shoot!" Gai shouted.

"If it'll make him shoot, okay"

Sasuke moved as two of the NWs bumped into each other and shoots. The buzzer sounded the moment the ball left his hand and it went in, winning the game.

The crowd cheered and Hinata and Tenten screamed. In the crowd, Ino pointed at Hinata mouthing, "You". The team put Sasuke on their shoulders.

"Anbus are number one" he yelled.

Sakura stood in front of a camera with a mic in hand saying, "After Thursday's game, it's no question which Hinata H. had taken the school by the storm capturing the full attention of the school's greatest prize…"

Lee came up behind Sakura and her up.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura shouted.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" the crowd chanted, "Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!"

Hinata and Tenten cheered.

In Hinata's room, Tenten tried to snap on a cam onto Hinata's bra strap, "Sorry. I've never done this before"

"You put it on her bra?" Ino asked, "Guys, he is gonna find that in, like, the first five minutes"

They all looked at her.

"Or not"

"Ino, can you speak into the cleavage?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" Ino bent down, "Hinata's boob cam. Testing, testing. Hello"

Sakura showed them a little TV she had in her hands, "You guys"

Hinata gasped, "Oh, my gosh"

Tenten started messing with Hinata's hair.

Ino moved back and forth from the cam, "Waah…waah"

"Okay"

They all laughed.

"Okay" Hinata said putting her bathrobe over the cam.

"You know" Tenten started, "If we play our cards right…we can keep this going all the say till Sasuke's birthday"

"That may just work" Sakura said, "See?"

They all looked at her except Hinata.

"I've already made a projected Heartbreak Timeline based on Sasuke's average conquests compared to Hinata's rising Cool Factor"

Hinata sat down next to Sakura on the bed, "Hmm"

"So, it leads up to two events"

They all watched as Sakura messed with her laptop.

"The away game and Sasuke's birthday party. Now, I say out best chance at heartbreak is to see how much he cares about Hinata"

Ino and Tenten smiled.

"So we test him at the away game and then we crush him—"

"At his party" Ino said.

"Bingo" Sakura and Ino high-5ed.

"How do you know he's going to have a party?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you're so new, it's cute" Tenten said, "Okay. Sasuke's birthday is, like, homecoming combined with prom combined with MTV Music Awards"

Hinata scoffed.

"So are you ready for him?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Okay, so, um, I play hard to get. I-I count to three. I've got it"

"No. That's when you were playing hard to get. You're going out. He's got you"

"So I count…to four?"

The girls sighed.

"Oh, my God. I don't know what I'm doing!" Hinata shouted getting up, "I mean, this is a really bad idea, you guys"

Sakura got up onto her knees and banged Hinata on the forehead, "Chill out!"

Hinata gasped.

"Look, you're with three girls who know how he operates, okay?"

Hinata rubbed her forehead.

"You'll be fine"

"Okay, I'm going to be Sasuke" Ino stated, "Tenten, be Hinata"

"I don't want to be Hinata. You be Hinata" Tenten said.

"Can I be Hinata" Hinata asked.

"Fine, left Hinata be Hinata" Sakura said, "Just go"

"Okay" Ino said walking up to Hinata and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Baby, it's your lucky day…'cause I'm going to take you out tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know" Hinata said, "Where do you want to go?"

"No!" Sakura shouted, "He's not in control, remember? You are. Right?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Now, try it with me. Honey, you know I'm all about what makes you happy. So, what movie? Anything you want"

Hinata thought for a moment, "What do you think I want? And don't be wrong"

Sakura looked at her and then at Ino.

Ino smiled and glanced at Tenten. Tenten looked at her, smiling also.

"Kapow" Sakura said as they three of them made finger guns and acted like they shot it.

"Nice" Ino said.

Hinata gasped and then clicked her tongue, making a pose.

They all laughed.

"Okay" Hinata said.

"These" Ino said handing Hinata some clothes on hangers.

"Okay, wait, it can't hide the camera" Sakura said.

"Cleavage" Ino said, "It's going to go in the sweater"

Hinata looked into the mirror in front of them.

"It'll be perfect. We'll hide it under this"

**A/N: ^^ **Another chapter, yay. Now everyone, I will be gone for a while so the story's going to be kinda delayed. All of my stories. So, all of my readers, plz be patient and I will get back to ya all as soon as I can get internet. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	15. Ch 15: Kissing Lesson

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** okay, here's chapter 15 ^^ I don't really go anything to say this time. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Kissing Lesson**

Hinata climbed into Sasuke's black/blue jeep.

The window of the driver's side opened, "Hi" Ino said smiling.

"Hey" Hinata said looking at her, "Okay, a ride home? Wh—what do I do?"

"Just breathe. This is really good. It means he's into you"

"Do you think he's going to make a move?"

"No, if anything, it's just going to be a kiss. He keeps it PG-13 on the first night. Okay, are you a good kisser?"

"I-I-I don't know. How does anyone know?"

"Do guys tell you you're a good kisser?"

Hinata looked into the distance, thinking, "Oh, my God, I-I'm a bad kisser"

"Okay, stop. All we need is one and then you leave him wanting more. It is not that hard, okay?"

Hinata looked at her panicked, shaking her head no.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to have to show you, aren't I?" she opened the door, "Okay, um…"

"Right now?"

Ino climbed into the jeep, "Okay. Quick, okay!" Hinata leaned away from her.

"Come here" she grabbed Hinata by the head, having her face her. "You lock in on him, grab onto that gorgeous head of hair and take control"

Hinata stared at her.

"Hold his gaze. Your lips might just touch but not yet. It's just gotta be the temptation" Ino moved closer, "And then you give him one…light…kiss  
they kissed with both their eyes closed.

"Holy jama lama" said a boy with spiking brown hair and wearing what looked like a helmet. They pulled away and looked at him out the windshield. "Kiss her again. Do it"

"Get out of here, you little perv" Hinata said. Ino turned on the headlights, scaring him away. Sasuke was walking up to the jeep behind the boy. Ino gasped.

"Shit!" Hinata said. Ino slipped into the back.

"Hinata! Can you kill the lights?" Sasuke said shielding his eyes as she came up.

"Uh…" Hinata was stumped.

Sasuke climbed into the jeep, "Hey"

"Hi" Hinata giggled nervously and then sighed loudly.

Sasuke looked over at her, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She looked at him, "Nothing. Nothing. I-I…I was just breathing"

He stared at her.

"I…" she chuckled, "I breathe a lot" she smiled.

"Right" Sasuke said, chuckling. He started the engine and looked behind him, backing up. Hinata tensed.

"Ino's still in the truck" Sakura said watching her TV. Tenten was doing her make-up.

"What?"

Sakura looked at her, "Slut in truck!" she handed Tenten the TV and got in the driver seat, "Come on, we have to move"

Tenten went into the passenger seat, "Oh, my God"

"Okay, okay, here we go"

The engine started and they back out quickly.

Sasuke's jeep drove down the road. "So…" Sasuke said, "What kind of music you into?"

"Good music" Hinata said after thinking.

"I think I might have some of that" Sasuke grinned, reaching back behind him and searched, "Let's see"

Ino moved away from his hand.

Sasuke moved some clothes off a disk case and pulled a CD case out of it, "Here we go". Hinata looked back at Ino as Sasuke opened the case and put the disk in the player.

"You like Antic Café?" Hinata asked.

"Tell me you don't, I'm kicking you out of this care right now"

"No, I-I-I love them" she said smiling. Ino hit her on the arm. "I mean…they're okay"

Sasuke looked at her.

"I guess. Whatever"

Ino picked up a bra that was lying on the floor of the car. She sneered at Sasuke and then looked at the tag. It said, '100% HEMP'. She folded it and put it in her jacket.

"So, what are some of your other secrets?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…" she looked at him, "Well, if I told, I-I'd have to kill you"

They smiled as the song continued to play.

The jeep pulled up in front of Hinata's house. Sasuke turned off the engine, which made the music stop. "I'm glad we did this"

Hinata looked at him.

"I had a great time"

"Me, too" Hinata unbuckled and Ino motioned for her to have him get out of the car. "Um…walk me to my door"

"Sure" he unbuckled and climbed out. She did too.

A car pulled up further down the road.

They walked towards her house but Sasuke stopped, "Hinata?"

Hinata turned to him.

"I could walk you to your door…"

Ino slipped out of the backseat door.

"But then I'd be too tempted to kiss you. And I really like ya. You know? And I…I-I don't want to risk anything by moving too fast"

Ino began to walk away from the car.

"So, I'd rather then torture myself…"

Ino jerked, her skirt was caught on the wheel or something. She tried to tug it loose but no success.

"I'm just going to say goodnight. So…goodnight"

Sasuke turned to go and Hinata grabbed his shoulder, making them hit heads when he turned back. "Ow!" she said, putting her head to her head.

"Ow" he said as she did the same.

"Ow" Hinata began to laugh, "I-I think I bobbed when you weaved"

"Yeah"

"She's getting off book Sakura said, watching the little TV. "What just happened?"

They looked out the window.

Tenten gasped, "It that Ino?"

"What?"

"Okay" Sasuke said.

Ino tugged again.

"Bye

Hinata grabbed him around the neck, "I always like a little risk" she whispered. They leaned closer and she kissed him. Hinata opened her eyes while his were closed and looked back the jeep, Ino was gone.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her as he pulled away. Just then, the sprinklers came on.

"Oh, my God" Hinata said.

"Come on" Sasuke said and they went to her deck.

Sakura's TV went staticy.

"Something is not right" Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at Hinata as she stared at him. He moved some over her hair out of her face leaned closer to kiss her again. The kiss seemed to last for a minute when they felt a shock.

"Wha…whoa" Sasuke touched his lips.

Hinata began grunting as the camera zapped again.

"Hinata?"

"U-um…I don't want to risk anything by going to fast" she said stealing his line, she walked up to her door and opened it. She walked in, closing the door behind her and pulled the camera and wire out of her bra.

Sasuke looked at the closed door and touched his lips again, smiling.

Ino opened the van door where Sakura and Tenten were. She had her jacket tied around her waist, hiding her underwear. "It's not even my date and he still gets me out of my skirt" she growled as she climbed in. The two stared at her.

Sasuke started his jeep and pulled away with a quiet ripping sound. Ino's short skirt rolled along with the back wheel.

Hinata pulled a towel out of a basket of clean cloth as Kuranai came walking in with a plate.

"Whoa" Kuranai said.

Hinata turned to her.

"Honey, what happened?"

"The sprinklers. Sorry"

"Oh! That could ruin a date, huh?"

"It wasn't a real date, mom"

Kuranai rinsed her plate, "Right. Um…listen" she walked over to her, "I don't think this is suck a good idea"

Hinata moved some hair from her face.

"You know, pretending to like a guy. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I'm not going to get hurt" she began to walk away, "He is"

"My advice…"

Hinata stopped and looked at her.

"It not to do this"

"Mom, there's a lot of things I came to you for advice about but this is not one of them"

Kuranai stared at her, straitening up.

"I'm sorry, but honestly, how many Sasuke Uchihas have pulled a hit-and-run on you?" Hinata said walking over.

"That's not fair. I have met some pretty nice guys lately"

"Right, yeah. The drummer, the guy in rehab and, throw in that one from the tanning salon and you've hit the trifecta"

"When did you get like this?" Kuranai asked amazed, "A month ago, you wouldn't like you right now"

"A month ago, no one liked me"

"I did"

"I'm sorry, I just…it's been a long night. I'm a little…you know…" Hinata waved her hand.

"Yeah, it's okay. I get a little of…" she waved her hand also, "that, too"

"Goodnight" Hinata said walking away.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned again.

"Just be careful who you pretend to be. I mean, I'd hate if you forgot who you are"

"I was nobody, so there's really no risk in losing anything" Hinata walked out of room.

Kuranai stood there and then sighed.

**A/N: **Antic Café is a Japanese band I like that sings in Japanese and English. If you don't know them, sorry! Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	16. Ch 16: Romantic Date

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** Okay, I fell horrible about not posting up chapters DX Plz forgive me! To show how sorry I am, I will be posting up 5 chapters. DX I hope that will make up for my lateness! I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16:**

**Romantic Date**

The four of them hung out in Hinata's room. Sakura was messing around on her laptop, as usual. Ino was reading a book with a flashlight cause all the lights were off. Hinata and Tenten played video games on the TV.

"So, how long till you think he's back again?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked up from her laptop and looked at her watch, "I say he'll show up in the next…30 seconds?"

Tenten and Hinata looked at her. Just then, they heard tires screeched outside. They all got up. "Come on" Sakura said.

Ino and Sakura peeked out of the window to see Sasuke's midnight blue jeep drive by. "Ah, like clockwork" Sakura whispered.

The phone in Hinata's room began to ring.

"That's call number 5"

"That's two calls past desperate" Ino said, "Get it"

Sasuke parked across the street.

The phone ran again and Hinata pressed the speaker button, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata, it's me" Sasuke said.

Ino started to giggle cause Hinata didn't say anything.

"Sasuke?"

The three giggled as Hinata kept quiet.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Oh, yeah" Hinata spook up, "Hey, um, I just got in. What's up?" Hinata looked back at the others and Ino did the OK sign with her fingers.

"So, did you figure out if you were doing anything on Saturday?"

Ino and them told her to come over to them, "Um…yeah" Hinata picked up the phone, going over to the others, "I did, and…" Hinata looked out the window, "Oh, crap"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked on the other end.

"Uh, some perv's been checking out the house and I think I see him"

Sasuke started to duck back.

"I think he's a jeep or something"

Ino snorted.

"Really?" Sasuke said, still ducking, "You want me to cruise by and check it out?"

"No. We're just gonna call the cops"

Ino and Tenten smiled. And they all laughed silently.

"O-okay" Sasuke said, "Well, I'll-I'll talk to you later then" Sasuke hung up, "Shit" he started the care and backed up into some trash cans.

They watched from Hinata's window and Sakura taped it all. They all began to laugh.

'We'd figured if we'd hit stalking potential it was time to let Sasuke take me out on a real date"

Hinata walked into the restaurant she had worked in with Sasuke holding her hand. Hinata wore a bluish-black dress that shimmered and showed off her back. She also had her long purplish hair pulled up into a fancy bon (curtsey of Tenten). Sasuke wore a black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath.

Hinata walked towards the tables but Sasuke pulled her away and walked the other way.

"What?" Hinata asked, "We're not eating here?"

"Nah. I thought we'd do take out" Sasuke said smiling.

Hinata pulled a face like, 'What?'.

The girl who had told Hanta about Sasuke walked past them and then looked behind her. She gasped and dropped her tray of food and glasses, she suddenly began to cry loudly.

"Wait, where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill you" he said.

Hinata laughed.

Sasuke pulled her as he began to move faster, "Come on" they stopped, "There's our table"

Hinata turned to where he was looking, "Oh, my gosh" she gasped.

The three other girls walked into the restaurant.

"Where are they?" Ino asked.

"Where'd they go?" Tenten said.

"Wait" Sakura said as they walked in. They looked around, "You guys…I can't tell where they are"

The girl from before was cleaning up the mess she made and pointed the way Hinata and Sasuke had went. She began crying loudly again. They walked the way she pointed.

"Okay, its…its definitely dark" Sakura said.

"What?" Tenten said.

"I don't know. Outside, maybe?"

Tenten stopped Ino, "No effin' way!" she whispered.

They saw a boat go by with Hinata and Sasuke on it.

"Boat?" Ino asked, "Has anybody else been on the boat? I've never been on the boat" she whined.

"Nobody even told me he had a boat" Tenten exclaimed.

Sasuke opened a bottle of campaign and poured it into glasses.

"She's not equipped to handle this" Sakura said. The little TV in her hands began to make a fizzling sound and Sakura looked down, "I'm losing them"

They saw Sasuke's face on the TV.

"I'm losing them!" Sakura shouted. Ino tapped the screen angrily. "Hey!" Sakura pulled it away from her.

Hinata giggled from the screen, "Oh, Sasuke"

"I'm serious" Sasuke told her.

"Stop it"

"We gotta get out there" Sakura told the others.

"Come on! We gotta get there now-ish" Sakura said as they were all in a motorboat.

"I can't!" Ino said, "This motor sucks"

"Can't you go a little faster?"

"No"

"Give me an oar. I could paddle faster then you!"

"Just pretend it's a whaling ship and…" Tenten started, "Go Greenpeace on their asses!" she got up and made it go faster.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Hey. Hey" Sakura said.

The engine revved and then died.

"Nice" Ino stated, "Gilligan here just flooded the engine"

"I'll give you 'Gilligan'." Tenten said, picking up a fishing net. She began hitting the engine with it.

"Tenten, Tenten, stop it!" Sakura reasoned.

"Stop! Stop it! That's wet!" Ino complained.

"You have no idea what you're doing, Tenten"

Tenten placed the net down and started the engine. She smiled and then the engine fell of the boat into the water.

They watched as it sank to the bottom causing bubbles.

"Okay. This is fine" Ino said, "This is why God invented Triple-A" she pulled out her phone, looking at it. She pressed something and it beeped, "Oh, no"

"What?" Tenten asked.

Ino looked at them, "No signal"

"What?" Sakura said as she and Tenten pulled out their phones, "No signal?"

Tenten gasped and they all looked at each other, then suddenly started screaming for help.

'It was the first time I was truly alone with Sasuke. I can't quite explain it, but…'

"Make a wish" Sasuke said handing Hinata a coin.

'Okay, if I could dream of how a date should be…'

Hinata threw the coin into the lake.

'Sasuke Uchiha did it better. He did it way better'

"I mean, when do you cue the dolphins?" Hinata asked.

"Right" Sasuke sighed.

"I mean, no-no-no-no, don't get me wrong. It's…it's really nice, but…are you really that scared…to just hang out and be yourself?" she asked looking at him in the eye. He looked down.

"Okay. Fair enough. But it is terrifying, trying to impress you"

Hinata chuckled, "Me?"

"Hinata, I mean…you come out of nowhere and you've got high school dialed in"

Hinata chuckled again, "I don't really think I'm that dialed. No, uh, you're the varsity captain and the most popular guy in school, yeah?"

Sasuke sighed and then groaned, "Right, right, right, yeah, um, I guess. You know, I'm-I'm just lucky"

Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"Okay. I'm really lucky"

Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, and-and-and that I'd be crazy not to make the most of it"

Hinata stared at him.

"Look, Hinata…maybe sometimes I come on too strong. I don't know who else to be"

Hinata stayed silent, listening.

"You know, I just gotta put my whole heart into things" they looked at each other. He leaned in to kiss her.

"That's sounds like an easy way to get it broken"

Sasuke backed off, "Well…luckily, I…figured out a way…to protect myself against that"

Hinata stared, unable to speak.

"Some kick-ass dance moves"

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

He pulled her into the middle of the boat, taking her hand and putting the other around on her back. He chuckled.

"Wha..?" Hinata began to laugh. He dipped her, "Oh, my gosh!" he pulled her back up, "I wasn't ready for that"

They began to dance slowly in a circle.

"I was thinking about going pro" Sasuke told her.

"Oh?" Hinata laughed.

"Laugh all you want. There was a scout in the stands at last year's prom"

"Wow"

He twirled her and she began to giggle. They danced on the boat for the remainer of the date. She rested her head against his shoulder.

**A/N: **Ha! Finished with that chapter. You wouldn't know, but it took me 3 days to type this one up. I just couldn't find to type it all at once. I get bored easily when it comes to typing. Anyway, hoped you liked it and that you like the other 4 ^^ Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	17. Ch 17: Sasuke's Ture Intentions

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** Yeah, next chapter up. I think the only reason I've been able to get these on much faster then I expected is cause of the song I'm listenin to over and over again. Lady Marmalade by Christina, Pink, Lil Kim, Mya and Missy. Enjoy and continue reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17:**

**Sasuke's True Intentions**

Hinata walked into the Learning Center where Sakura, Ino and Tenten sat waiting.

Sakura gasped, getting up "Oh, my gosh. Spill it"

Ino closed her book, getting up also.

Tenten noticed them and got up too.

They walked towards her. They were all talking at once, well, not so much Tenten about the other night.

"I…you-I mean, you-you guys dated him. You know"

Sakura walked away, shaking her head.

Ino looked at Tenten, who said, "Not on the high seas. What the hell happened out there?"

"Um…nothing, you know? It was just-we…we talked…and it was…it was nice" Hinata had trouble getting the words out with the two staring at her.

"You just talked?"

Hinata nodded.

"You mean, he was about to…get intimate without being…like…intimate?"

Hinata chuckled.

"Okay" Sakura said walking back over, "He is telling her anything she wants to hear. Look, the only way to see if he's really fallen for her is to see how far Hinata can push him at the hotel after the away game"

Hinata nodded, "Right. Yeah, I-I…I can do that"

"Oh, no" Ino sighed.

Sakura looked at her.

"Oh, no. I know that look. He's got you under his spell"

"What? No! I-I…" Hinata laughed, "Come on"

Sakura walked back and forth, shaking her head and thinking.

"No, you come on" Tenten told her, "You can't lose focus going into the finals"

"Hinata, we all believed him" Ino reasoned, "But there is no way to know what this guy is really thinking"

Sakura smiled and grabbed her video camera, "Yes, there is" she said and walked out of the room.

In the boy's locker room, Sakura had the camera pointed at herself as she whispered, "I'm reporting from behind enemy lines, a fortress, if you will, where the inner most workings of the male psyche reveal themselves like a slide under a microscope" She gasped as she heard the boys come in from practice. She was hiding in an unused locker in the room. She pointed the video camera at the slits in the metal door to see the boys.

"Good practice. Good practice" Gai told them.

"Black Hawks is going down!" Sasuke shouted.

"Get down!" Lee shouted after him.

Naruto made fart noises with his arm. One of the other teammates joined in.

They all laughed.

"That's disgusting" Sakura groaned softly.

"Hey, look, ma!" Naruto shouted, "No hands!" A loud fart was heard and he just happened to be in front of the lockers that Sakura was hiding in.

The players groaned while Sakura was gagging and had to cover her mouth and nose.

Sasuke walked past him, "Disgusting. Nice work" Sasuke walked through where Naruto had farted, "Oh! Naruto! Nachos?!" Sasuke groaned, waving his hand at the smell.

Sakura gasped for air which was polluted.

"I think it was nachos" Naruto said questionly.

"Holy guacamole"

Sakura gagged quietly again.

"Away game, dude" Naruto said to Sasuke as he walked over, "You gonna be my wingman?"

"Naw, I think I'm just going to hang out with Hinata tonight"

"Aw, come on" Naruto complained, "So I gotta take care of all that Kuro High tail myself?"

"Guess so" Sasuke told him, opening his locker.

"Aw, come on" Naruto said again, "We gonna get us some girls or are you gonna act like one?" he said tapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

Some of the team chuckled while others jeered.

"That's messed up, Naruto" Sasuke told him while glaring at him.

Naruto swung his towel on his shoulder, "Sasuke. Please, please me you tapped that by now!"

The team whooped.

Sasuke stood up from the bench, "Boys, boys. Look, you don't just pop an '82 Bordeaux cause it's on your shelf"

"Oh, please" Sakura whispered.

"Great things take time" Sasuke slapped Naruto on the chest.

Naruto stared at him, "Man, you whipped!" he slapped Sasuke with his towel.

The others started to laugh and join in.

"Whipped, man!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke stepped up onto one of the benches in there.

"Hey! Hey!" they shouted.

"Whoa!" Sasuke shouted over them, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nobody is whipped, okay? Sasuke Uchiha is not whipped"

"Oh, here we go" Sakura whispered, smiling.

"Let's just say, at tonight's game…I'm gonna be scoring more then baskets" Sasuke pretended to make a dunk.

"Bingo" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said, "Uncork it, then pork it" the two slapped hands. "Now that's my man"

"Slam duck, baby" Sasuke said, jumping down.

The team began to sing as they got ready, "Uncork it, then pork it! Uncork it, then pork it!"

"We are so gonna get him!" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Slam dunk! Slam dunk!"

The science teacher showed Itachi his test. Hinata walked over while he was looking at it.

"So, hydrogen and oxygen are getting a drink" she began, "And gold walks in and they go "AU! Get out of the bar!"." She chuckled, "Cause, you know, AU is the atomic symbol for gold"

"Yeah. Yeah" Itachi told her, "I-I get it" He picked up some cylinders.

"Oh. You're gonna help me measure with the doodad and everything?"

Itachi looked at her and then at the stuff, "Oh, I actually thought I'd work with Kisame today"

"Oh, I…well, he's gonna take you back without an insurance waiver?"

"Yeah, well, he's warmed up to me since his left eyebrow grew back"

Hinata nodded and then smiled.

"Uh…" Itachi turned around, walking away.

Hinata stared after him and then looked down, disappointed.

At Hinata's house someone knocked on the door. Hinata opened it to find a man she didn't know.

"Hey, kiddo. Is your mom home?"

"Nope" she closed the door in his face, turning around.

Kuranai walked down the stairs, "Is that him?"

"You're not seriously going out with Skip, are you?"

Kuranai looked around for her shoe and looked at Hinata, "Don't call him that" she looked behind a pillow, "We're just going out" she found it.

"Mom, please don't do this"

Kuranai scoffed.

"Please? He's probably in town for a lay over and he's just looking for someone to…lay over"

"Ha. Very clever, sweetheart" Kuranai told her as she pulled her shoes on. She walked over to the coat rack, pulling off a small jacket. "Can we no do this whole thing right now?"

"Mom, no wander I'm so messed up. I've never actually seen a functional relationship"

"Who I date" she pulled the jacket on, "is none of your business"

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked, "Can you imagine growing up with a mom who only dates jerks? You don't really see how this affects me?" she groaned and grabbed her bag, "See you tomorrow" she opened the door to find that the man was still standing there, "Don't forget to lock the door when you sneak out" she told him as she left, walking down the walkway to her car.

Kuranai stepped out, looking after her and then sighing.

**A/N: **This one was a bit easier to type up and seemed to go by quickly. Must be because I am really bored waiting for these pictures to load. XD anyway, hope you like the story so far as much as I am. I think I've done a good job on it. Only 3 chapters left to type and 3 more chapters till you find out who Hinata will get with. So I still need your help in deciding in who she will go with. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	18. Ch 18: Video Chat

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** For some odd reason, I feel like my chapters have gotten shorter. Hmm…well, it's all that entire movie's fault then! I only follow the chapters it has set up for me DX anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18:**

**Video Chat**

'So, your team's just won the semi finals, you're at a hotel with all your friends, I mean, this should be fun, shouldn't it?'

In Hinata's hotel room, Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked in. Hinata was lying on her bed.

"Come on. Get up" Sakura said, "Let's go"

Hinata sat up as Sakura sat her laptop on a table in the room and Ino gave Hinata a pink shopping bag. Tenten closed the door.

"Now the real game begins" Ino told Hinata.

Hinata looked into the bag with Ino sitting next to her, "Are you sure we're not going too far?" Ino stared at her, disbelievably.

"Look" Tenten started saying as she sat down, "This game's in crunch time. Hinata, do you know what happens when you let your guard down around Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ino glanced at Tenten and then looked at Hinata again.

Hinata gook her head and looked at them all, stopping on Ino.

Ino eyes Sakura, "Sakura, show her"

Ino got up as did Hinata.

"You need to see this" Ino told her while pulling Hinata over to Sakura and her laptop.

Sakura set up her video camera to her laptop and clicked some windows.

Tenten sighed, walking over, annoyed.

Sakura got up out of the chair, "Here" Hinata sat into the chair. Sakura tapped a key and the video she took in the boy's locker room played.

"_Man, you whipped!" Naruto shouted._

"_Whipped!" the team shouted after him._

"_Whoa!" Sasuke said from atop the bench, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nobody is whipped, okay? Sasuke Uchiha is not whipped"_

Hinata walked while Sakura glanced over at Ino, who glanced at Tenten. Tenten just shook her head, disappointed about the video.

"_Let's just say, at tonight's away game…I'm gonna be scoring more then baskets"_

"_Uncork it, then pork it. Now that's my man!"_

"_Slam dunk, baby"_

_They all started singing on the tape._

Hinata gasped and glared, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are so going down" she got up and walked towards her bathroom, grabbing the shopping bag along the way.

Ino and Sakura smiled while Tenten sighed in relief. Sakura turned the video off and sat down in the chair, lifting up her hands behind her, palms out. Tenten and Ino slapped them.

All three were messing with their phones on the bed while waiting for Hinata. When Hinata walked out, she was wearing a black night robe over the midnight blue bra and underwear, which she showed them, blushing.

Tenten smiled and Ino was gapping while Sakura stared at her unbelievably.

Hinata pulled the robe over her body, "What? Is it okay?"

"You should totally wear underwear to school" Sakura told her.

"She's hot!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata giggled at this while looking at herself again.

"Yeah" Tenten said grinning.

Hinata laughed even more.

Naruto was messing around on Sasuke dark blue laptop when a window popped up, ""Hinata H. requests video chat with Sasuke U."?" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke glanced out of her bathroom, noticing that his best first was just about to talk with her, "Okay, you're gone"

Naruto looked back at him as he came over, "All right! Playa-playa!"

Sasuke turned off the music, "Come on, Naruto. Up" Naruto got up out of the chair, "Bye-bye"

"Fabio" Naruto said pulling at Sasuke's jersey. Sasuke hit him in the back of the head, "Ow"

On Sakura's laptop, which was now facing her door, a video of Sasuke appeared. "Hey, there" he said.

"Hey, you alone?" Hinata asked from his laptop. He looked behind him to make sure Naruto had left the room, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, it's so sad…cause I'm so…"

Ino wrote a word on a board.

"I'm so…lovely"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No" Sakura whispered. Sakura fixed it.

"Lonely!"

Sasuke laughed nervously.

"I'm so lonely"

Sakura sighed and glared at Ino who shrugged.

"Well, maybe I could come over there and keep you company"

"Oh. I'd like that…but there's a problem. Coach Mitarashi's out in the hall. She's totally watching"

Sasuke sighed.

"There's no way you could get in here"

"Damn it"

"Unless you went out on the ledge and came in through the sliding door?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, right"

"Yeah, that's crazy" Hinata sighed, "It's too bad. I got all…dressed up"

Tenten pulled the collar of her shirt to tell Hinata to do the same.

Hinata pulled the should to the robe of her shoulder, showing off half of her bra, "Or…down"

Sasuke stared at the screen, "I-I could try the balcony" he stammered.

Ino and Sakura smiled while Tenten gave Hinata the OK sign with her fingers.

"Great! I'm three rooms down. I already counted"

"I'll be right there" Sasuke said on the video and got up.

"No" Ino mouthed. She waved her hand at Hinata saying wait.

"Hold-hold on!"

Sasuke looked back at the screen and sat.

"Uh, hold on"

Sasuke chuckled, "What?"

Ino drew a picture on the board.

"Um, i…got you a present?"

Sakura and Tenten looked at Ino while raising their eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

Ino pointed under the bed.

"It's under your bed"

Ino did the OK sign while Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, confused.

Sasuke looked behind him and pulled out a shopping bag. He pulled a black thong with a white bow from the bag. "Ooh. A little preview?"

Ino waved her hands no.

"N-no"

Ino pointed at her.

"I want you to wear them"

Sasuke looked at them in hands.

"What's wrong? It's sexy. Haven't you ever done this before?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No"

"That's cure. You're just so…" she chuckled, "…inexperienced"

"What?" he laughed, "No, I am not inexperienced"

"Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun._ I thought that you might do this one little thing for you. And then…" Hinata pulled the rest of the robe off, "I might do a little something for you"

Ino smiled at how Hinata had gotten it so quickly.

Tenten yawned, telling Hinata to do so too.

"But…" Hinata faked a yawn, which wasn't that hard, "You know what? I am tired" she sighed and pulled the robe back over the underwear, "And it is getting really late, so…I'll just see you tomorrow. Night" she looked to be getting up.

"Wait. Wait" Sasuke told her.

She sat back down, listening.

"Um…give me five minutes"

"Okay"

**A/N: **XD I thought this chapter was a little…uncomfortable but I got through it (thankfully) and I hope that you all like. If anyone else felt uncomfortable, please tell me so I know I'm not the only who doesn't like this kind of stuff. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	19. Ch 19: Thong This

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** 4th chapter of the 5 chapters I will give you ^^ then after those five I have two more to type before I take the last of the votes for Sasuke or Itachi. After them, I will post up whatever side wins. Although, I have been thinking of writing up two versions, one with her and Sasuke, the other with her and Itachi ^^ we'll see what happens.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19:**

**Thong This**

Sasuke scaled along the ledge, three stories high and wearing a towel around his waist. He got to the third balcony and hopped over the rail. He opened the slider door and moved the curtain to the side, stepping it. He looked around the dark room, closed the door and pulled off the towel, dropping it onto the ground. He walked over to the bed, lying down onto it and faced the door. He pulled the pillow from the other side onto his and laid his head on it.

The bathroom door opened and a woman with long, slightly spiky dark brown hair walked out. She screamed and then Sasuke noticed who it was, screaming also. He fell off the bed backwards, mooning her for a brief moment.

The teacher growled, who just so happened to Anko-sensei, "You…" she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up, grabbing the phone from the side table and covering the thong with it.

She grabbed him by the ear, "…little…" she pulled, "March!"

"Ow!" he said as she pulled him out into the hall.

Anko blew her whistle pulling Sasuke down the hall. He covered the thong with his hands.

"Ow"

"Ohh…Sasuke" Lee said when he looked out his door.

"What are you wearing?" Kiba asked while he had been walking down the hall.

"Dude, those are for ladies" Naruto told him, also standing outside his room.

Anko rapidly knocked repeatedly on Gai's door which opened in a couple of minutes, "What…the hell?"

"I think this belongs to you, couch" Anko told him and she glared at Sasuke, "I found it in my bed!"

"Couch, make her let go" Sasuke said.

"Let go" Gai told her.

Anko let go of Sasuke ear which made him grunt in pain.

Gai stepped forward, towards Sasuke, "'Live and let live' is what I always say, Uchiha. Takes all kinds to build a freeway. But I am not equipped" he said this still walking towards him, backing Sasuke into the wall, "For this kind of…" He glanced at Sasuke's body, "…weirdness…"

Hinata walked out of her room with her robe on. Tenten was standing behind her with a bunch of other girls how were taking photos with their phones.

"This close to the playoffs!" Gai's face seem to have turned red.

The girls laughed and Sasuke looked around, then walking away with phone cameras' flashing. He walked back to his room but glanced at Hinata first.

"I guess it was four instead of three" Hinata whispered, "Sorry" and she did look sorry.

Sasuke shook his head and went into his room.

"Show's over ladies!" Anko shouted at them, "Back to your rooms. Show's over!" she shouted louder when no one listened, "Back to your rooms"

A picture of Sasuke wearing the thong was on the background of a phone.

"Hey, Sasuke" a girl said showing him, "Love the bow"

Another girl laughed, "Your butt is my screensaver"

Sasuke glared at them and pulled the hood of her jacket over his head.

"There he is"

More girls laughed at him as he pasted.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Sasuke opened the doors to the gym which had pictures of him in the thong with words saying "Sasuke Uchiha #1"

He walked over to the hoop while the guys of the team stopped talking. He threw his bag off his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go! Split up, shirts verse skins! Come on!" Sasuke shouted, then took off his jacket and pulled off his pants. He then took off his shirt where his shorts where pulled down showing off the back of the thong. "Alright, ball!"

Kiba threw it to him while staring at him.

Naruto walked over to him, "Dude, you wearing thongs again, man?" he asked.

"Yup" Sasuke told him, smiling.

Naruto shook his head and walked away. Girls began to walk in to watch.

Sasuke bounced the ball, walking away from the hoop and back again. "It's like letting your best friend sleep in a silk hammock" he turned, "They're breezy" he moved his waist in a circular motion, "They don't bind. And they give you just enough swing"

Sasuke bounced the ball and ran towards the hoop. He jumped and did a front flip, making a basket.

The girls and the teammates cheered.

"What?" Sasuke said after he landed back on the ground.

The guys were all wearing thongs under their shorts and were standing in a line, facing the hoop.

"Alright, guys, let's go!  
Sasuke said, tossing the ball to the first person in line.

They all ran towards the hoop, one after the other, and the first person threw the ball above the hoop and as it bounced back, the next player caught it and bounced it against the backboard. They did this until Sasuke was there at the end of the line, caught it and spun, making a slam dunk.

Sakura was walking the whole thing while the girls and couches cheered and clapped. "Un…believable" she said into her phone.

Ino was the on the other end, "I'd hit him with my car if he wouldn't make a body cast a fashion statement" Ino looked at two guys how had dropped stuff. They weren't part of the basketball team and you could see them wearing thongs when they bent down to pick it up.

**A/N: **Four down, one to go. Man, my fingers hurt. XD Anyway, thank you for reading. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	20. Ch 20: Hinata's Second Thoughts

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** last chappy for today. It might be a week before the next two get up, I want to take a bit of a break. I have been typing for 4 days in a row and I would like sleep for a while, I have a cold. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chappy for forgive me for not posting in forever. Oh, wait, okay, I might not post for two or threes. I'm going on a holiday to Kenya for a week and a half. Wait, maybe one week will be when I get it up. All I have to do is bring my little booklet and I do believe my mom will take the laptop. Oh, whatever, I'll get them up before I go. XD Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 20:**

**Hinata's Second Thoughts**

Hinata walked across the courtyard of the school. Carrying a binder and a shoulder bag.

Sasuke ran out of school behind her, "Hinata!"

She looked back at him but didn't stop walking.

"Hey" he walked up next to her, "The other night didn't quite go like I'd hoped"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, I know. Sorry"

Sasuke looked at her, "Nah, its okay, kind of spun it"

She looked at him, "I noticed. Now everyone knows Victoria's Secret"

Sasuke laughed, 'Naruto was think we'd do it as a birthday theme" he walked sideways, moving his hands apart in front of his face, "'Not the Same Old Thong and Dance'"

Hinata watched and then looked away, "Cute"

Sasuke stood there behind her as she walked away, "Hinata, Hinata, wait" He walked up next to her again, "Wait, wait" he stepped in front of her, making her stop, "Look…you…you don't get it. Okay? I was humiliated trying to get your attention…and I'm not working this hard just so I can get some action"

"So I'm not just some '82 Bordeaux you wanna 'uncork and pork'?"

Sasuke stared at her, "Where'd you hear that?"

Hinata just looked at him while he started to stammer.

"No-no-no, look-look, that's-that's just locker room talk, okay? That doesn't mean anything"

"You act like a pig so you don't sound whipped?" Hinata asked coldly.

"Yes. Exactly"

Hinata took a step back, surprised.

"Look, I'm…I'm saying things I don't believe. I'm doing things I don't understand. I mean, I put on your underwear and I scaled a building"

Hinata smiled a little.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm trying to hard. But I'm out of plays. Hinata…you're the one"

Hinata looked at him, even more surprised, "What?" she whispered.

Sasuke sighed again, "Look, I've…never done this before, so…" he took off his watch, "I'm not exactly sure how it goes" he sighed yet again, "it's just something personal, okay" he clipped the watch onto her wrist and she gasped, "Something to show you…" He took hold her arm and lifted it into the air to show everyone and shouted, "And whoever wants to know, that I'm whipped!"

"Excellent!" shouted a guy.

Sasuke let her arm drop and he tapped then it, "Yeah. I'm whipped"

Hinata stood there shock still and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tenten held Hinata's arm up, staring at the watch, "Oh…my…"

"God!" Ino shouted.

"Well crush him" Sakura told them.

Ino pointed at the watch, 'Kill time" she walked away, "Bam! Happy Birthday, little Uchiha"

Sakura whispered to herself when Ino came over, "Okay, so, now we…"

Hinata pulled her arm out of Tenten's grasp, "Um…y-you guys…I'm feeling a little weird about this whole thing"

Ino looked over at her, "Huh?"

"Hinata" Sakura said.

Ino scoffed.

Sakura scoffed too, "You said if you ever dated a guy like this, you would get even"

"I know, um, but…"

Tenten spoke up, "Oh, my God, you love him!"

"Oh, we are doing a dating intervention" Ino told her while walking over, "This is for you own good"

"Reality check, Hinata" Sakura told her and then whispered, "You're not really dating him"

"You got tucked over" Tenten told her.

Hinata was going to say something but Sakura spook first, "He didn't fall for you. He fell for what we made you. Who were you before you met us?"

"No one…" Tenten said, "And now that we made you 'The One'…and this is how you repay us?"

"So, the little monster you created destroys Sasuke Uchiha and then what? What happens to me?" Hinata asked slowly.

"You become a legend!"

"Yeah!" Ino joined in.

"What if I don't want that?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you can't have him!" Tenten stated. Ino stared at her. "And…this watch belongs to me!" she picked up Hinata's arm, "I'm the Head Cheerleader. He's the Team Captain. This watch should be mine!"

Sakura and Ino glared at her.

Hinata pulled her arm away, staring at them.

Ino suddenly spook up, "What, you think because you're the Head Cheerleader you can get whatever you want?"

"Exactly!"

"Hey! Girls! Stop" Sakura told them as she put her hands in between them to stop them fighting.

"Thanks Sakura"

"He deserves the best, okay? He obviously deserves me" Sakura pointed at herself.

"What?!" Ino shouted.

"Please" Tenten scoffed.

"You don't care about him. All you care about is getting to Hartford"

"I believe it's 'Har-vard'" Sakura told Ino.

"Stop it" Hinata told them, "You guys, we're suppose to be friends"

Tenten glared at her, "Well, friends don't say they're going to do something and then…"

"And then totally screw everybody over!" Ino shouted.

"If you're not against Sasuke, you are not with us" Sakura told her.

They all crossed their arms.

Hinata chuckled after a bit, "You guys really think this is gonna help you get over Sasuke Uchiha? You're either obsessed with destroying him or obsessed with dating him. Either way, it's always all about him" she chuckled again, "I'm done with it" she turned towards the door of the Learning Center.

"Well, cheerleaders don't quit" Tenten told her.

Hinata picked up her bag and faced them when she was at the door, "I'm not a real cheerleader" she said coldly, "Whatever your plan is, count me out" and with that, she left the room.

"We'll, don't worry about it because you're fired!" Sakura shouted after her.

"But…" Ino asked pointing after Hinata.

They heard the door close.

"Okay" Sakura said.

Tenten sighed.

"Hang on" Sakura turned to her laptop and sat down, "I think I know what we need" she smirked at her idea.

**A/N: ***sighs* well, last chappy for today. And guess what?! I just finished Ouran High School Host Club! The ending was cool but also disappointing. I want a second season DX Happy New Years and enjoy the rest of my story. Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters.

After this story I will be posting up Twilight ^^ I will say nothing, you have to read it.


	21. Ch 21: Who Are You?

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** Naha! I have not forgotten this story! I just never really had the time to get any work done on it *cries* And it's not my fault! If you want to blame someone, blame school XD Anyway, I really hope to get the rest of this story done cause one of my friends is begging me to get Twilight up ;) I'll get it so stop freaking Maddy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 21:**

**Who Are You?**

Hinata walked away from the learning center, walking through the computer room. Itachi sat at a computer with a friend and watched after her. He then saw Sakura, Ino and Tenten walk from the learning center as Hinata walked down the hall. Itachi thought for a moment and then got up.

Hinata walked down the hall, holding her binder tightly and still wearing Sasuke's watch.

'_I wish it could just be simple, like a retro pop song. "I want you to need me". Boom, end of story, we live happily ever after'_

She stopped at her locker and stared to do the commutation on the lock.

"That's a nice watch" Itachi said, walking up behind her.

Hinata looked back at him, "No, it's-it's not what it looks like" she turned to him while staring at the ground.

'_But it's never really like that, is it?'_

"Since when are Ino and Sakura friends with Tenten? Those girls absolutely hate each other, Hinata. And what are they doing talking to you?"

Hinata chuckled quietly.

Itachi sighed, "What happened to you? You were so different, and now you're like the rest of them – you fell for my brother"

"No, I-I didn't" Hinata said as she looked up and stepped forward, "No, it's-it's not like that. I mean…"

"It's something you cooked up with those three. It's just a joke to you, isn't it?"

Hinata stared at him in the eyes.

"You want to know why Sasuke fell for you. He thinks that you're the first honest relationship that he's been in"

"Well, he's not that innocent, okay? I mean, y-you know how Sasuke Uchiha can be"

"Everyone knows how he can be. He is Sasuke Uchiha. And still, every girl in school lines up to date him, knowing what they know. And yeah, he lies to girls to get them to fall for him. I can't imagine the kind of person how would do that. Can you?"

They stood there for a bit and then he walked away, scoffing.

At Hinata's house, Hinata walked into the kitchen to see a cake with chocolate frosting on it. "Mom! The frosting! There's cake under it"

"Yeah" Kuranai came in carrying a basket of clothes, "I sent Skip home" she set the basket on the table.

Hinata turned around and chuckled, "Oh"

Kuranai folded the clothes.

"Yeah, you know, I'm starting to get this whole "Skip" thing"

"Look, I know my relationship stuff affects you. I made mistakes. But I would never plan to hurt somebody"

"I-I'm just…I just got so caught up in it. I guess…I was invisible for so long that…" Hinata shrugged, "It felt good to be noticed"

"Hinata, you choose to be invisible. You thought it would be easier that way"

Hinata sighed, "Well, they're noticing me now. I mean, none of this is really me. And-and now I don't know who my real friends are"

"Maybe if you showed them the real Hinata, you'd find out"

Hinata looked at Kuranai and smiled, realizing something.

**A/N: **Wow, I never noticed how short this chapter was. I was really tempted to put this with chapter 22 but then I thought that would ruin my whole plan. So this is as long this chapter gets. Don't worry, I go the next chapter coming up. That one will make up for this one…I hope XD Anyway, tell me what you think and please forgive for taking so long.

Oh, I really need some help with this. I'm not sure if I should end this like in the movie where she goes with Itachi or change it a little to make her go with Sasuke. I will you let guys tell me which one you guys want me to write and the one with the most will be with Hinata in the end. So will it be Sasuke or Itachi?

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters

3 more chapters till the end of this story ^^ I am so going to miss writing this but I'm also going to be thrilled that I finished it. Yay! Also, I'll be thrilled cause I then can post up another Movie Story ^^ And I thank my loyal fans for staying with me throw it all XD


	22. Ch 22: Uchiha's Birthday

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N****:** HA HA! I have finally reached the end of the story that will resolve the story. This is the last chapter that I will ask for votes for either Sasuke or Itachi. At the next chapter, you will all find out and at the end of that chapter, I will give you all the total of the votes. I think next time I have a voting thing, I'll post it up on my account...wait a minute. I think will do that with this story. Have a last voting session before I write up the last bit of the story. Wow, I amaze myself XD kidding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22:**

**Uchiha's Birthday**

Hinata walked out of her house and towards her dark blue car, hopping in. She stared it and drove off. Kuranai watched her, smiling a cheerful smile.

People dance around as the band played. Sasuke drank the last of his drink and hopped down from where he was standing.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, bro"

"Ichi" Sasuke walked through the crowd.

Sakura grabbed a guy's arm, "Hey, have you seen Naruto? We have a birthday present for Sasuke"

"Yeah, he's on stand, in the truck" he told her and pointed.

Naruto had the front doors open and opened the back doors, revealing tons of speakers built in the doors and back seats. "We 'bout to thump up in here"

Sakura walked towards him with Tenten and Ino following.

"Akeboshi" Naruto said into a microphone, "Yeah, that was loud right here!" people clapped and cheered, "Hey, look, check me out over here. Come on, now. Gather around. It's Sasuke Uchiha toast time! Yeah! Hey, Sasuke, come up here, man!"

Hinata walked into the room…very large room that the party was in.

"Alright, look, check this out"

She made her way to the stage which was on the other side of the room she was at.

"A birthday comes but once a year and the good Lord you'll be thanking. Now, old pal, let's cut this cake…"

A big object was behind Sasuke with a big blue cover over it. Naruto walked over to it.

"And see who's giving you a…" He pulled off the cloth, "Spanking!" Two girls wearing silver bikinis burst out of the fake cake, "Ho-ho-ho!"

The girls walked over and stood on both sides of Sasuke. Sakura waved at Naruto, "Naruto! Naruto, hey!"

Naruto walked over, bending down, "What's up? What cha got for me?"

She pulled a DVD out of her purse, "Oh, just a little something extra from the girls of Konoha"

Naruto took it, "Me likey. I'm gonna start it right now"

"Okay, perfect" Sakura told him as she turned to Tenten and Ino, "Here we go"

The crowd sang happy birthday to Sasuke.

Hinata walked forward, passing Itachi without her knowing.

"That was hot!" Naruto shouted, "Now take a look at hotter"

A screen on the wall above Sasuke showed balloons and words saying, "Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha". They could hear something. _"He's got mad skills!" cheerleaders said as it showed them on it, "Boy can slam. Move on back cause Uchiha's our man!"_

_Random girls appeared on the screen, "We love you, Sasuke. Happy Birthday, Sasuke. Everyone in the Poetry Club…"_

It continued on and Sasuke spotted Hinata, "Hinata!" He walked down off the stage and took her hand, "You made it. Come on" He led her on stage, "Come wish me happy birthday" He handed her a mic.

"Sasuke, that's not why I'm here" Hinata said quietly and made sure that she didn't say it into the mic.

Sasuke pointed at her as he smiled to the crowd, who cheered. The three girls looked at each other.

Itachi clapped slowly like he wasn't happy.

"_So, Hinata" Sasuke told her on screen, "This is just something to show you and…"_

Sasuke looked up at it.

_It showed him driving a boat that night they ate together, "Whoever wants to know, that I'm whipped" It showed him when he told her, "You're the one, Hinata"_

"Aw…" the crowd went after that.

"_Look, I've never done this before, so…"_

Hinata looked at the other girls and then back at the screen, she was waiting for something.

Sasuke leaned down and said into her ear, "This is cool"

"_I'm not exactly sure how it goes"_

Hinata closed her eyes.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

The crowd cheered at hearing this.

"Oh, yeah!" a guy shouted from the crowd.

_Hinata appeared up on the screen while she was in the learning center, "Sasuke Uchiha, there's only one guy out there for me…"_

"Oh, no!!!" Hinata exclaimed as she got out of Sasuke's grasp and went to the truck.

"_But you are not…"_

The Hinata on screen disappeared and the screen went black.

The crowd began talking as Hinata got out of the truck.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards her.

"Um…" Hinata began as she walked over to him, "Sasuke, I have something I have to say" she said quietly, "This entire time I've been pretending to be a bunch of stuff that I'm not…so you would…fall for me"

"Louder!" yelled a guy.

"What's the deal?" a girl shouted.

Hinata spoke into the mic in her hand, "We were trying to break your heart so you would know what it felt like"

"We?" Sasuke asked.

She looked over at the three.

"I get it. Well, hey…you girls pulled it off. Yeah" Sasuke sighed, "It worked"

Hinata took off the watched she wore, handing it back to him, "I'm sorry" she told him softly.

"What's the deal?!" someone shouted.

"What's going on?!" a guy yelled, "You guys breaking up?!"

She turned to the crowd when Sasuke took his watch, "Look, this entire time, I've been…I've been lying about who I am. But…I'm done pretending"

Itachi crossed his arm, staring at her from the crowd.

"This is the real me. This is Hinata"

The girls looked at each other.

"Hey, Hinata" said a guy in front.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked smiling.

He threw his soda at her and she gasped. Sasuke avoided the drink slashes.

"You're ruining the party!"

"Oh, no!" Ino sneered and pushed people to get to the stage.

"This is so not fair" Sakura growled, following.

Ino walked over to Hinata, "This is all our fault. You do not deserve this"

Sakura walked to her other side, "We should never have done this to you" Tenten stood next to Sakura.

"Give me that!" Ino snapped, taking the mic and stomping to the front, "Okay. Hey! So big deal, she lied!"

Sakura took the mic, "What, like you've never lied before?"

Tenten took it, "Exactly. You should be throwing drinks at each other"

"Yeah"

"Not her"

Three guys in front threw their drinks at them. The girls gasped.

Sasuke took the mic from Tenten, looked at them for a moment and then looked at the crowd, "Everybody chill. Look…they're right. All right, we all do it. I lie. I pretend I'm whatever I need to get girls"

"And it works, dude!" a guy said.

"You're the man!" two others shouted.

"Naw, I'm not saying it's a good thing" Sasuke told them.

"It's a great thing!" said another.

"Guys…what I'm trying to say is…its wrong"

"There ain't nothin' wrong with hookin' up with the finest girls in school"

"Yeah!" shouted most of the guys.

The crowd began chanting, "Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!"

Hinata realized something and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, turned to her and smiled. She saw the cake next to her and took a handful, throwing it at Sasuke. It hit him in the side of the head.

"Oh!" the crowd exclaimed.

Sakura pointed at Hinata, laughing.

Tenten and Ino hugged her.

The five of them began to have a food fight when Sasuke threw some cake at Hinata, who ducked which made it hit Ino. People in the crowd began throwing drinks at each other for fun. The four girls ganged up on Sasuke, so he was caked more than them.

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of it. I will be posting up two more chapters of this story. It will either have Sasuke and Hinata at the ending or Hinata and Itachi. Who knows? I will be putting up the voting now since I have this up. All my readers should go to my account and vote ^^ thank you so much for waiting all this time for me to finish my first Movie Naruto Story.

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	23. Ch 23: Forgiveness

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**A/N:** Ha ha! Finally, the last chapter to SUMD, I have finally finished it ^^ I'm so happy with myself, I finally have a 'Complete' Story on my profile. Man, writing stories like this is hard work XD anyway, I hope you enjoy me last work of SUMD and I hope you continue to read my work. Thanks everyone for your wonderful support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the anime or the movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you.

**Quick Note: **This is all from Hinata's point of view so don't get confused about anything. Also I got this idea from a video on youtube I saw and asked to write a story bout it. The video was Sasuke Uchiha Must Die by Sailortiten90luv. Enjoy!

**Chapter 23:**

**Forgiveness**

Hinata walked with her new friends, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. She smiled at them, walking away down a hall.

'So, it may not have worked as we had planned'

Hinata walked past a group of guys, some whistling. She blushed and glanced at them, meeting Itachi's eyes. She smiled at him as she continued walking. Itachi looked after her, sighing and turning to Kisame, handing him a book.

'But one thing came out right, we did become legends'

Hinata walked down the steps of Honoha High. Sasuke sat in his jeep at the edge of the parking lot.

'Sasuke never lied to get girls again. Because there was no more reason that he needed to'

Sasuke got out of his jeep, turning off the engine.

Hinata walked up to him, "So…sorry about all the stuff we did to you" she looked at the ground, "And about the cake"

"Hey" Sasuke pulled her head up to face his, "It's alright. You may have broke my heart but I know now how it feels. And don't worry about the cake, took a few days to get it out but no biggie" he smiled at her.

Hinata smiled, taking his hand, "I still feel bad for doing it"

"Don't be" he told her, taking off his watch.

Hinata gasped as he clipped it onto her wrist, "Oh my…"

"But I will ask again" he looked into her pale violet eyes, she stared back into his deep onyx, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata took a deep breath.

'I'll never be invisible again. Being one with the crowd…has turned out a lot more fun'

Hinata nodded as a blush floated to her cheeks.

"Yes!" Sasuke cried, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her. He leaned down and their lips brushed. Hinata leaned up, kissing him.

'From now on, there's only one girl for Sasuke Uchiha'

Hinata smiled as they kissed, he laughed.

'That she's me'

**The End!**

**A/N: **Wow, that was short, but there wasn't much left to write now, yes, I know it took me _forever _to get this one chapter up that doesn't even have over 1,000 words but hey, not all great chapters are long, besides, I think the rest of the story pretty much makes this not bad. Lol anyway, tell me what you guys think and tell if you would read any other stories (like this, movies with Naruto characters) that I post up.

Yes, the vote for Sasuke or Itachi, the winner was Sasuke. Sasuke/Hinata was the couple for this story and I hope you enjoyed it ^^ To those who voted, thanks so much for helping me with the ending XD

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, cause reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, I might put up another story


End file.
